


just guys being dudes

by sehunbussy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, a lot of foolishness, except chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunbussy/pseuds/sehunbussy
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are oblivious, Sehun and Luhan are shy, Kai and Kyungsoo are the only normal ones, Chen's just there to have a good time, and they're all bonded by their stupidity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written 10k/~7 or 8 chapters of this fic so far, so I will be updating this on a weekly basis! This is basically just exo doing stupid shit in high school with relationship development. Hope you enjoy!

Sehun walked into another lovely day at SM High School. As the speakers boomed with an overly excited principal announcing that “it’s spirit week! Dress up to celebrate school pride for homecoming week! Tomorrow’s theme: Decades Day!”, Sehun was bumped into by no less than 10 people on his way to the band room. As your typical emo kid who thinks he’s cooler than everyone else, he decided to dig through his closet for a blinding all-white ensemble since today’s theme was blackout day. Maybe he deserved to be bumped into by all those people. As soon as he walked in the room, Chanyeol was immediately screaming “HELLOOOO SEHUN!”. Only a combination of Redbull, Monster, and Adderall could explain that man’s energy. “Sehun, the dress up day was blackout! I can’t believe you!”, Chanyeol said, decked out in a cloak that made him look like the Grim Reaper and an all-black ensemble that would make Hot Topic jealous. Chanyeol had never heard of this idea called doing things halfway(which explains why he got a 69 in math- he was Occupied with better things). Meanwhile Kyungsoo, the only sane one in their friend group, pointed out to Chanyeol that “Sehun knows what day it is. He’s just a dumbass who thinks he’s edgy for not participating in dress-up days”. Kyungsoo had on a black t-shirt(which he wears every day anyways) and one singular dot of black paint on his face. “Look, even I let Chanyeol do some light face paint on me.” Oh come on, even Kyungsoo was guilt tripping him? “Kyungsoo, no offense, but you look fucking stupid.” “Point taken.” At that point, a weight launched itself onto his back. It was Baekhyun, the fucker. Hey, at least he wasn’t doing his trust fall thing again. “Trust fall!” Baekhyun yelled and proceeded to fall forwards in between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Shit. Luckily, a flame of panic ignited in Chanyeol’s eyes and he used his surprising agility to catch the dipshit. “Baekhyun, you fucking idiot.” Seriously, did he have to do this shit every day? It had been months since they had done some silly trust fall exercises to practice leadership, but Baekhyun was still on his bullshit. As both Sehun and Kyungsoo harassed Baekhyun for being an utter fool, Baekhyun stayed right where he was in Chanyeol’s arms. He seemed to be quite comfortable there. Sometimes Sehun wondered if Baekhyun only did the trust fall thing anymore so he could have an excuse for Chanyeol to hold him. Probably. Which was ridiculous, because anyone with eyes and basic inferential skills would know that Chanyeol was absolutely whipped for Baekhyun and would hold him for free. Actually, he’d do a lot more than just hold him. Gross, Baekhyun and Chanyeol would probably be that couple that does freaky shit in the school bathrooms. Seriously, do people not have standards anymore? 

But anyways, Baekhyun was still lingering in Chanyeol’s embrace as Kai had joined the conversation and was talking about how “hype” he was for spirit week. What a basic bitch. Then, someone tapped Sehun on the shoulder. “Luhan?” It was Luhan, one of the other semi-normal people in Sehun’s friend group. “Hey Sehun, I’ve missed you so much!” “Luhan, it’s been less than 24 hours-” “Shhh.” Even though he knew he was joking, Sehun was secretly very happy to hear Luhan say that he had missed him. Luhan was a bit special to Sehun. He was sweet, charming, hilarious, and still had enough chaotic energy to get along with Sehun. And he has silky smooth hair, and stunning eyelashes, and the most beautiful face, and- “Sehun?” Oh yeah, he was still talking to Luhan. “Nice outfit.” Luhan had decided to go even more wild than Sehun, and was wearing a full rainbow ensemble. Because, “black is the absence of color!” Luhan loved science. “Do you think anyone will bully me for wearing this?” He was also adorably soft-hearted. It made Sehun want to protect him from the evils of the world. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Luhan.” Baekhyun snorted. “What’s funny, Baekhyun? You think you can fight better than me?” Sehun proceeded to slap the shit out of Baekhyun. Baekhyun tried his best to fight back, but Sehun’s arms were just too long to block. Then Mr. Kim walked into the band room. Sehun stopped slapping the shit out of Baekhyun, because he’s not going to get ISS because of Baekhyun’s stupid taunts. Baekhyun, of course, played up their play-fighting for sympathy and hand kisses from Chanyeol(yes, he really got Chanyeol to kiss his hand. How were they not dating yet?). “Hey Chanyeol, I slapped Baekhyun’s cheek too.” Baekhyun glared at him. Well, that was taken care of. Sehun turned back to Luhan. “Impressive, Sehun.” Sehun beamed. Then the bell rang and ruined his moment. At least he could walk with Luhan to first block. And if he “innocently” linked arms with Luhan on the way, who could blame him? Today they had also left the band room on time for once, which meant that Sehun could go into Luhan’s first block for a bit. What Sehun didn’t bargain for was the judgment of Luhan’s first block teacher, a grumpy looking bald man shaped like an egg, wearing a sweater vest. Although the man didn’t say anything, Sehun felt a bit awkward and soon left to his first block, AP Calculus. 

Unsurprisingly, he walked in to see Chanyeol leaning on Baekhyun’s desk, quite far in his personal space. Baekhyun was doing his flirty laugh and covering his mouth with his hand. Didn’t Chanyeol realize Baekhyun did that laugh with no one else but him? And it was a fucking giggle too, all high-pitched and “ehEheheeheehEhee” sounding. Sehun slid into his desk next to Baekhyun and expertly joined the conversation. “Sup homos.” Baekhyun laughed, but Chanyeol frowned and said “don’t say that. It’s mean.” “Chanyeol, we are literally homosexuals.” “Not me, I’m as straight as an arrow!” Oh, not again. “Arrows aren’t even straight Chanyeol. They’re curved.” “Oh.” Sehun had no clue if they actually were, but he was sick of Chanyeol’s denial. He had literally seen Chanyeol with a dick in his mouth. “Well, I said no homo at birth!” Baekhyun let out an audible sigh. It was interrupted by a wolf howl(the school’s warning bell- the admins sure were creative). “Oh, time to go Chanyeol!” However, Sehun knew it was not really not time to go for Chanyeol. Sure, his class may be downstairs and halfway across the school, but Chanyeol wouldn’t give up a second of Baekhyun time for anything. “Chanyeol-” “Shhhh”, Chanyeol said to Baekhyun and covered his mouth with his hand. Baekhyun proceeded to lick the back of his hand, as friends do. Chanyeol proceeded to lick his now-covered-in-Baekhyun’s-saliva-hand, as most friends do NOT do. At that moment, Sehun wondered what their classmates must think of them. And what the teacher must think, actually. Then the bell in Chanyeol’s brain that told him ‘okay time to get the FUCK to class’ rang as his eyes widened and he said “bye Baekhyun, love you!” before sprinting out the door. The sounds of his footsteps could be heard from the down the hallway as he went down the stairs. Good thing he had long enough legs to dart down 4 at a time. Baekhyun gave him a look that was half exasperation, half fondness. “I can’t believe you’re whipped for that.” “Shut up, Sehun.” Baekhyun and Sehun truly had a great friendship.


	2. a reverse ode to ap gov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo suffer in AP Government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is literally just me expressing my hatred for my own ap gov class thru fiction. ur welcome.

After Sehun had a productive class period actually learning things in calculus(and only typing 5318008 on his calculator once), it was time to go to the absolute worst class of the day and probably his entire life. AP Government. Now, the government itself isn’t that bad(learning about it, at least), but the teacher… Along with being a homophobic, racist, just generally shitty…Republican…he also had no fucking clue what he was doing and even once told the class how to evade their taxes. At least Sehun had Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in that class. Someone had to say “GAY LIVES” in a classroom full of shitty homophobes. As Sehun walked in, he did a flip because why the hell not and then jump-kicked his way into his desk. “What the fuck Sehun.” “Save it for Luhan”, Baekhyun said while rolling his eyes. Sehun made sure to trip Baekhyun on his way to his desk. Because Baekhyun is Oblivious #2, he of course fell for it(ha). But in typical Baekhyun-style, he made sure to seductively stand up, displaying his flat ass to the world. He rose up in slow motion, whispering “you want this?” Unfortunately, as he did this, resident douchebag Richard Broccoli walked by. Broccoli commented to his friend “see, this is what's wrong with gay people.” What the FUCK Richard. Baekhyun immediately shot up and Sehun had to restrain him from fighting the cunt. Sure, it would be so satisfying to deck that bitch, but is it worth a day in some stupid detention classroom? Instead, Baekhyun just sat down and started ranting to Sehun about the homophobia at SM High. People really do suck.

Then, Kyungsoo walked in. He started with an enthusiastic “yeehaw y’all”, but stopped when he noticed Baekhyun’s mood. Sehun just said “Broccoli” and that was all he needed to know. Kyungsoo proceeded to shoot said man a terrifying glare(actually, Kyungsoo has a bad case of astigmatism so his eyes just Do That, but he would never turn down his bad bitch title). Then, they all talked amongst themselves a bit until one of their classmates signaled for everyone’s attention. “Guys, you all don’t want to do this quiz right?” Well duh. “I’ve got an idea… what if we just erase the word quiz from the schedule on the board?” No fucking way. Sure, Mr. Siwon was dumb, but was he that dumb? Might as well take the chance, though. Irene went up to erase the quiz and everyone applauded. With one swipe of an eraser, their grades were saved(for now). Irene bounced back to her seat and soon after, Mr. Siwon walked in. The class had a riveting discussion about “do minorities really deserve rights?”, until Mr. Siwon went “Oh yeah, I think there’s a quiz today.” Oh no. He looked at the board. “Huh. Guess not.” He proceeded to pull up the world’s least functional powerpoint to teach congressional committees for a sixth time(Mr. Siwon had a very poor memory). Everyone looked at Irene in approval. It really was that easy, huh? 

For once in his life, Sehun walked out of government feeling very refreshed. He made sure to link arms with Baekhyun and a reluctant Kyungsoo to create the ultimate gay barricade. It was needed because no one in the social studies hallway knew how to walk on the RIGHT FUCKING SIDE OF THE HALL. Bitches would be pushing straight into you, having the _audacity _to just happily plow through _your _side of the hall. Sehun valued his sides of the hallway very much. If only he knew the difference between left and right. “They both make an L???” Sehun joked as he showed his two L-shaped fingers(he had flipped the right hand so it too would make an L). Kyungsoo gave him a not-astigmatism-induced glare this time. “Every day, Sehun. Can you please find a new joke?” Damn, Kyungsoo really came for him. But Sehun couldn’t shake his good mood because he was about to go to his absolute favorite class, band. Not only did it have the whole squad, but it was just fun.____

__

__

____

____

“LUHAN!!!” Sehun yelled as he walked into the room. “SEHUN!!!” Like in the movies, they proceeded to run towards each other as Luhan leaped into Sehun’s arms. Except… “Wait, Chanyeol?!” It was Chanyeol that had jumped into his arms instead. How disappointing. Sehun dropped Chanyeol like a potato and flutter stepped towards the real Luhan. “Ow!” Chanyeol yelped. Being dropped on the ground is actually not that fun. Especially with the knowledge that it’s soaked in a decade’s worth of French horn spit. But of course, Chanyeol’s totally not crush Baekhyun ran over to him and all was well. Poor Kyungsoo, having to put up with their shit. Sehun was always flirting with Luhan and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were just ridiculous, but Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have some dramatic crush to pine over. Maybe he had a secret boyfriend from “another school.” Kyungsoo went to go talk to Kai and Sehun decided to get extra flirty with Luhan. 

__Midway through their conversation, Sehun slapped his hand on the wall. “So.” “So?” “Nothing, keep going.” Shit. Sehun hadn’t thought of what to say after that move. Saying “you come here often?” would’ve been funny, but it was too late. As he was lost in thoughts, he realized Luhan had stopped talking and was just staring at him with a weird look of confusion and something else. Huh. Wait, say something Sehun, you fool. “You look lovely today.” Luhan was still wearing the rainbow ensemble from that morning, with a bonus rainbow tutu and...rainbow clout goggles. Great. “You should take off those glasses so I can see your beautiful eyes”. Did he really say that? Luckily, Luhan giggled and visibly blushed as he lowered his clout shades. “Ok, Sehun. Teeheehee.” Yes, Luhan really laughed like “teeheehee.” It was hilarious but also kinda cute. “How did everyone react to your ensemble today? I’ll fight anyone who made fun of it.” Luhan started giggling again. “No, everyone was really nice! Oh guess what, today we went outside in biology and I befriended a squirrel! I think he’s gay, he really liked my tutu.” Sehun started laughing uncontrollably. Luhan was so sweet and dumb, holy shit. Somehow silly things like this made him like the man even more, though. Sehun decided to go for the laugh-hug and leaned in on Luhan. Luhan continued laughing, while now lightly holding Sehun. Today was a _great _day._ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be posting another chapter this week to make up for this being filler! also fun fact: richard broccoli is based entirely off of a very shitty man that i have the misfortune of having classes with irl(my friends and i always say "oppression" whenever he walks by hsdhfghsdgf)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's pink out day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, i got Busy with exams and then got nervous about posting so i just Didn't. i'm gonna double update now tho to make up for it!!!

It was the fated Friday of homecoming. The theme- pink out. While basic straight bitches were _maybe_ wearing a pink polo, or some pink football shirt, your resident gays were going all out. Even Sehun, opponent of all dress up days, was of course wearing pink velour leggings, a pink tank top with an inappropriately low neckline, a plastic pink jacket, and the showstopper- 5 inch sparkling pink heels(Sehun had an older sister with an obnoxious taste for 2000s chic). If he said that he had just came off the set of Drag Race, you would believe him. It was _horrendous_ . And consequently, _amazing._ Also, he had always had a nice ass, but these leggings made him look thick as FUCK. He couldn’t wait to pick up all his school supplies in front of Luhan as many times as humanly possible. He walked into school(opting for the ramp instead of stairs) in utter euphoria, wondering how anyone could TOP;) his look. So, when Sehun saw a trail of pink glitter on the ground, he was utterly crushed. Only one person would be responsible for this- Park Chanyeol. And he does go all out for dress up days. Sehun cautiously stepped into the band room to be blinded by the single most outrageous outfit he had ever seen. Chanyeol was wearing a 3-piece pink suit- covered ENTIRELY in pink glitter. Oh, and it was shedding all over the floor. Even worse than the glitter, Sehun saw a peculiar sight. Was that...Baekhyun rubbing his head against Chanyeol’s chest? Not in a nuzzling way, like, hardcore. Oh no. He was trying to get glitter all over his hair. “Baekhyun, please detach your face from Chanyeol’s manboobs.” “HEY! These are NOT manboobs, you’re just jealous that I work out and have PECS, and you don’t.” But Sehun couldn’t think of a witty reply because he was distracted by Baekhyun’s face. He had always known that Baekhyun was a bit of a makeup gay, wearing eyeliner religiously and spending his precious free time watching James Charles(ew), but, today he had on a full face. He had an obscene amount of highlighter, pink glitter eyeshadow, his typical eyeliner, and bold pink lipstick. Even Sehun had to admit, Baek’s lips did look pretty good. Like, Luhan was his ultimate crush and all, but everyone knew Baekhyun had some damn nice lips and the lipstick only enhanced this feature. Chanyeol must be having a good day. Speaking of, he was also wearing an outfit that was fairly impressive. He had on pink booty shorts(over ballet tights because it was way too cold for just shorts), a pink shirt saying “JUICY” across the chest, and pink platform shoes. A valiant effort. And Baekhyun did not have a sister to steal clothes from like Sehun, so that meant he owned all of these things for his own use.  Sehun proceeded to compliment Baek’s outfit, and Baek complimented him in return by wolf-whistling and saying “nice ass, Sehun” before proceeding to slap said ass. This was a normal part of their friendship. But Sehun was quite amused by the flicker of jealousy across Chanyeol’s eyes before said man also decided to go for a feel of Baekhyun’s ass(again, a normal part of their friendship). “No homo, Baekhyun, but-” and then he proceeded to wink and make childish hand gestures. “Chanyeol, you are wearing a 3-piece glitter pink suit. You don’t have the right to say no homo.” Chanyeol pouted, but accepted this fact.

Kyungsoo soon walked in sporting The pink gay cap(seriously,it seems like every gay guy has one) and a pink hoodie. Again, he’s always been the most normal one. Actually, probably the only normal one. This was further proven as Kai and Luhan walked in. Kai had some weird ass bird feather shirt(in pink) and leather pants(that weren’t even pink). Luhan was literally wearing a pink sundress(definitely stolen from his aunt) with considerable “cleavage” showing(which he had covered in body glitter), and a very Southern Belle sunhat. He was also wearing sandals with socks(both pink), because he loves to watch Sehun suffer. Luhan was clearly getting many Looks from people, but he was unphased. All of them simply said “go Luhan!” and then he gave the most adorable smile and then everyone moved on. Baekhyun insisted on taking group pictures so he could revive his instagram, so they all went out to the hall to do that. As Sehun and Baekhyun slut dropped back to back, Kai did a very poor rendition of gang signs, Luhan just stood there looking confused, and Chanyeol wrapped an arm around the shoulder of a very unwilling Kyungsoo(to be fair, he was getting glitter all over the poor man’s hoodie). Maybe dress up days were fun.

 

Their friend group was all eating lunch together when Chanyeol got the worst idea known to man. You see, after hearing the morning announcements happily announce that “today’s the day! Shoot your shot and ask that special someone to homecoming before it’s too late!”, Chanyeol was inspired. But was he going to prank some random acquaintance, or even get his shit together and confess to Baekhyun? No. He was going to ask out _Mr. Kim_ . The _band director_ . “Guys, Junmyeon will totally be okay! He’ll find it hilarious!’ “Oh my god, stop calling him _Junmyeon_ . That’s so weird.” Despite the consensus, Chanyeol went for it. After finishing his third cheese stick, he warmed up with a few karate kicks(he always did this before major events, don’t ask why), then made the 20 foot trek to Mr. Kim’s office. He left behind a trail of pink glitter in his wake, and his newly acquired pink wings flapped in intensity. Then, his booming voice resounded, with Sehun being able to make out the words “instead of going home, wanna go to homecoming?!”. Then, he heard a surprisingly hearty laugh from Mr. Kim, and the response “you’re not my type. You’re too feisty.” Sehun and all his friends LOST their shit. Mr. Kim just called Chanyeol _feisty._ I mean, he’s not wrong, but he had never expected those words to come out of Mr. Kim’s mouth. Honestly, he was a bit disturbed. Whatever. Mr. Kim had a wife and kids, he didn’t mean anything weird. Hopefully. Chanyeol skipped back, clearly delighted with himself. “I told you he’d take it well!’

Sehun was chilling, as you will, when that random freshman Chenle sprinted towards him. It was slightly terrifying, to be honest. Sure, Chenle ate with Sehun’s lunch crew, but the kid had never talked to him one on one, much less after sprinting. “What’s up Chenle?” “Oh, have I got a joke for you, Sehun.” Oh no. This was either going to be a hit or miss. “It’s homecoming season, right?” Where was this leading? “Well, I’d rather be at homecoming with you...than at home, COMING without you.” Sehun cackled. This Chenle kid was fucking hilarious! Sehun was going to use this joke on everyone. Conveniently, Chanyeol was just walking in. “Hey Chanyeol!” “Hello!” Chanyeol yelled and kept walking. Bitch. He strutted over to where Chanyeol was. “I’d rather be at homecoming with you, than at home, coming without you!” And then Sehun burst into laughter yet again. “I don’t get it”, Chanyeol said. Sehun repeated the joke again, placing dramatic emphasis on the words. “I’d rather be at _homecoming_ with you, than at _home._ _COMING.”,_ and then he winked obnoxiously, “without you.” “Now do you get it?” Judging by Chanyeol’s own outburst of laughter, which caused him to slap the lockers in glee and slide down said lockers onto the ground, he got it. “That’s a classic Sehun! I’m gonna go use this on Baekhyun!” Sehun was gonna clock him if he kept jokingly asking out guys only to go “no homo! I’m straight!”. And like, Baekhyun was Sehun’s best friend; honestly he felt a bit bad for the guy, clearly in love with Chanyeol and openly gay but constantly having Chanyeol be in denial and then pull this shit. He hoped that things would resolve soon. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Luhan, Sehun would have definitely had a fling with Baekhyun. But even if Luhan wasn’t there, Chanyeol would still probably “accidentally” injure him out of jealousy. Oh well, no time left to ponder. If Sehun didn’t run, he was going to be late for literature, and his grade was not doing too hot at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super short oops...but the next ones will be Loaded i promise

“Hey guys, wait until you see the look on Baek’s face when I tell him the homecoming joke!” It was now 6pm, getting into uniforms before the football game time as they were all in marching band, and Chanyeol was about to tell The Homecoming Joke to Baekhyun. Sure, it was hilarious, but Chanyeol had spent an unnecessary amount of time for buildup to the joke, saying nothing throughout rehearsal or the walk back to the band room. Chanyeol told them to stay back and watch Baek’s expression during the joke, but as a snoop at heart, Sehun was gonna go watch it up close. Like a spy, he tiptoed between the clothes racks and pretended to be chilling by the bass clarinet rack. Sehun totally plays bass clarinet. Chanyeol walked up to Baekhyun and said “hey, Baekhyun.” Perfect. Sehun could see and hear everything. “I had something about homecoming to tell you.” Chanyeol stuttered this out, and Baekhyun had developed a light blush. Damn it Chanyeol, way to make it seem like you’re asking out the damn guy. “Instead of going to homecoming without me, do you wanna- uh- go, to homecoming, with me?” What?! That was  **not** the joke! That made no sense, actually. Fuck, Chanyeol just accidentally  _ asked Baekhyun out.  _ Now what?! “U-uh, really?” Baekhyun stammered. His face was positively red. “Yes”, Chanyeol stumbled out, looking very confused and nervous. What the hell was he doing? “Well, are we uh, going to be matching? What’s the fashion move?” With this Baekhyun seemed to regain his confidence. Now that Chanyeol had confirmed they were going to homecoming  _ together _ (really Chanyeol?), Baekhyun’s face returned to a semi-normal state of blushing and he began speaking and joking around like normal. Chanyeol was still a little disoriented, but his brain seemed to be accepting it and he looked...happy? Sehun had always known that Chanyeol was just whipped for Baekhyun as the latter was for him, but Sehun never thought that he would be able to get past his sexuality struggles so quickly. This was actually sweet. He hoped that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have a good time at homecoming, and decided to walk away and give them (minimal) privacy for once(which is very uncharacteristic of the Oh Sehun). He walked back to the rest of his friends. “So, what happened? Baekhyun just seemed flustered.” “Ah, I don’t know, I couldn’t really hear them. Weird.” Sehun responded, in total coverup mode. “5 MINUTES!” Mr. Kim’s voice resounded across the bandroom. “Shit!” they all yelled, and scrambled to finish getting in uniform. Discussion of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s weird homecoming moment could wait.


	5. interlude: game shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sorry i didn't update in forever, i got self-conscious of my writing bc of how dumb this story is, but hey that's what makes it fun so here you go!

After shoving his tight ass into the uniform pants, Sehun was ready to go. Football games were always exciting, but Homecoming Night is even more wild. He was also curious to see how Chanyeol and Baekhyun would interact after Chanyeol’s “oops I accidentally asked out my best friend I am totally not in love with”. His pondering was cut off by Baekhyun going, “Sehun, do I look sexy in these pants?” “Baekhyun, for fuck’s sake, you ask me this every game.” “And I look sexy at every game, don’t I?” Again, he would never do anything about it, but Baekhyun was right. “You look CINCHED, Baekhyun!” That was Chen. The world’s most obnoxious, but Sehun grudgingly had to admit, also most hilarious alto saxophone player. He also had a loudness that rivaled Baekhyun. Deciding to get away before their combined volume tousled his extensively gelled hair, Sehun walked back to the flutes and clarinets. He saw Kyungsoo sighing as he gelled down Kai’s hair- his emo bangs were quite the challenge to push back. And they now only had 2 minutes left to get ready. Kai will be owing Kyungsoo for that. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sight of an angel- his beloved Luhan. He wondered if Luhan needed help zipping up his jacket, and deciding that he was going to offer regardless. “Sehunnie! Can you zip up my jacket!”, and then he pouted. Perfect. Sehun took his sweet time zipping it up, childishly revelling in his physical contact with Luhan, only being separated by two layers of clothing and a zipper. Luhan flashed him his heart-stoppingly sweet smile, and Sehun felt his heart flutter, and then he saw panic flash in his eyes as he realized he only had 1 minute to grab his instrument. Luhan sprinted to the locker room, and Sehun strolled over to his trumpet. While standing there chilling, he held back a laugh as he saw Chanyeol bump into Baekhyun in the rush and then apologize profusely before kissing his hand. You’d think Chanyeol was some sort of medieval prince. But he had to admit, his relationship with Baekhyun was sweet. If only his relationship with Luhan was more like that, minus the whole Chanyeol being in denial of his sexuality thing.

  
It was the start of a promising game. So far, Chanyeol had tripped over at least 3 water jugs, Kai had winked at an unexpecting parent by accident, and Baekhyun had dropped his mouthpiece and slut dropped to get it in front of a policeman. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo were mellophones, and Sehun and Kai were trumpets, so they all got to chill together during the game. Sehun was always upset about being separated from Luhan, but he did have a good time with his Bros. Their favorite activity was What Are The Odds, and today it started strong with Kai challenging Kyungsoo to lick the stadium bench. “What the fuck Kai, that’s disgusting!” “What are the odds?” “Fine, 1 in 20”. Luckily, Kyungsoo didn’t lose. But now it was his turn, and he could be brutal. “Hmmm...Chanyeol.” Chanyeol gulped. Normally Chanyeol was confident and known for saying he’ll “try  _ anything  _ once”, but Sehun guessed that the Baekhyun situation was making him nervous. Another fact about Chanyeol is that he would always get and give incredibly homoerotic what are the odds and dares, and he took pride in never backing down. Chanyeol was in for a fun night. “Chanyeol, what are the odds you stare Baekhyun in the eyes and tell him what you love most about him?” Damn, Kyungsoo went in. And since Kyungsoo  was known for being the least emotional of the group and claiming he only “tolerated” everybody, him having to tell Baekhyun what he loves about him would be hilarious. Chanyeol would look insane if he didn’t say 1 in 1 to this. And it wasn’t just their friend group playing now; Taemin and Minho had joined in. “Why are you hesitating, Chanyeol? You’d normally jump for this chance.” Kyungsoo  _ knew _ what he was doing, but looks like he was going to play dumb. “1 in 1.” “As expected. Go on, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol looked flustered as he walked up to Baekhyun, and said man wasn’t faring much better. Chanyeol then put his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and leaned an unnecessarily close distance towards Baekhyun’s face. He could probably see even the smallest smudges in Baekhyun’s flawless eyeliner. Baekhyun’s eyes locked with Chanyeol’s, and then everyone could hear Chanyeol speak to Baekhyun in a soft but booming whisper due to Chanyeol’s naturally deep voice. “Baekhyun, I love your...everything. You’re a great person, a great friend, and you of course always look stunning.” Wow, that was surprisingly sweet and not a joke like Sehun had expected. Baekhyun looked like he was dreaming as Chanyeol slowly released his face and returned to Baekhyun’s side. Now, it was time for the comedic relief of Kyungsoo’s turn. Baekhyun’s face was back to normal color, and he just started laughing as Kyungsoo approached him. Unlike Chanyeol, Kyungsoo simply stood in front of Baekhyun and then, making eye contact, said in a monotone voice “Baekhyun, I love how stupid you are. It’s really amusing for me. Keep being a dipshit.” Everyone burst out laughing. To be fair, Baekhyun’s stupidity had provided them all endless entertainment. Baekhyun laughed too and just said “thanks, Kyungsoo” before it was time for Chanyeol to pick the next victim of what are the odds.

  
“Hey Sehun.” Shit. It was him. And unfortunately, Sehun’s pouty face only worked on Luhan, so Sehun relegated himself to his fate. “Sehun, what are the odds you...put a hot hands down your pants?” Hm, that actually sounded kind of nice. “One in one,  _ bitch _ ”, Sehun smoothly said while ripping apart the hot hands wrapper. Chanyeol’s eyes widened briefly, but soon he was joking around too and more than willing to put a hot hands down his pants. As Sehun did the same, even Baekhyun was looking at him with a degree of disgust(though he seemed quite happy to watch Chanyeol put his in his pants), but Sehun was unbothered. It was freezing outside, why the hell not? Now, it was time for his victim. Kai seemed too quiet tonight. “Kai...what are the odds you put one of these hot hands in your mouth?” No one outdid Oh Sehun in dares. “1 in 2, whore.” Oh yeah, Sehun forgot that Kai also gave no fucks. Oh well, Sehun had done worse. But luckily for Sehun, Kai lost anyways. “So, whose hot hands will it be?” Kai pretended to glance over at Chanyeol, but feeling the weight of Baekhyun’s gaze on him, he decided to go with Sehun. They high-fived, and then Sehun, very eloquently, reached into his pants to retrieve the hot hands. “Eat up, Kim Kai.” Kai winked, and then shoved the packet in his mouth. Kyungsoo wondered aloud if it was toxic, and Kai mumbled “here for a good time, not a long time.” After about 15 seconds, Kai spit it out, stared at it for a second, then shoved it into his own pants. “What, it’s cold.” Baekhyun decided to comment “you’ve now just had sex” after the moment. “Fuck off Baekhyun, I’m saving this sweet ass for Luhan.” He was. Sehun may have the biggest bubble butt of SM High, but no one else but Luhan deserved it. You have to earn the right to tap Sehun. Everyone laughed at the hilarity of Sehun’s ongoing crush on Luhan, and then the game went back to normal. Throughout the night, Kai and Kyungsoo had to (very  awkwardly) nuzzle noses, Baekhyun had to “ask out” some ugly ass trumpet player(Chanyeol was not too happy about that), and Sehun put at least three objects in his mouth that absolutely were not supposed to go in mouths. It was a fun night to celebrate homecoming.


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun was abruptly woken from a blissful dream(that was TOTALLY not a fantasy of growing old and running a charming deer sanctuary with Luhan) to the resonant boom of Daddy Yankee yelling “ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA!” He slowly blinked open his eyes to read the time display on his phone that said “11:13AM”. What the hell, why was his alarm waking him up early on a Saturday? Then he read the alarm name- eloquently titled “HOMECOMING TODAY SLUT GET UP”. Wow, Sehun’s past self was so kind to him. With this realization, Sehun shot up from his futon. He was supposed to meet at Chanyeol’s at 1pm. One might think Sehun had plenty of time, but as the designated driver for practically his entire friend group, who just had to live in all different directions, it was going to take him some time to pick everyone up. Not counting all the time waiting for his friends to get in the damn car because no one in their friend group was capable of getting ready on time. Sehun quickly threw some mozzarella sticks in the oven for breakfast(they only take 10 minutes to heat up!) and then went to shower and get some casual clothes on. They were all changing at Chanyeol’s house, because it’s not a party at Chanyeol’s without some homoerotic action. With crocs on his feet, a gaudy Shrek-inspired vest over his shoulders, and warm mozzarella sticks in his hands, Sehun was ready to go. He quite literally yeeted all of his stuff in the back(it’s also not a Chanyeol party without a sleepover, though the pajamas probably weren’t really necessary because Chanyeol always begged everyone to sleep as close to naked as possible) then started the car and put on his Dollar Store shades in one move. Sehun was on the move.

  
After four iterations of “get in loser, we’re going shopping!”, Sehun was finally able to arrive at Chanyeol’s with the whole squad in tow. Kyungsoo had driven himself there, but that’s as expected of Kyungsoo. Sehun was slightly exhausted, as Baekhyun had insisted on  _ Mariah _ karaoke the whole time(Baekhyun liked to believe he could hit the high notes, but…), while Chen and Kai outright brawled for shotgun. Of course, Luhan was the only one actually on time and semi-normal, and Sehun made sure to praise him for this(and appreciate the blush on his cheeks resulting from the praise). Unfortunately, Luhan did try to eat the mysterious candies he found on Sehun’s car floor, which is not recommended as Sehun has not cleaned his car since he got it two years ago, but luckily Chen had the common sense to stop the sweet, but  _ so  _ stupid man. Now it was time to enter Chanyeol’s Lair. Chanyeol never locked his doors, as he lives in the middle of the fucking woods(but hey, his house was quite the bang for its buck), so every time they visit they sneak in his house and see how long they can go without Chanyeol noticing them. Chanyeol had taken to simply standing by the doors in rapt determination, but there was only one Chanyeol and two doors on opposite sides of the house. “Guys, I’ve got a great idea.” That was Baekhyun. It would definitely be the dumbest idea possible. “What if we just sneak in from the roof?” Baekhyun deserved the four simultaneous slaps that occured from this comment. “No, seriously, he doesn’t lock his windows either! I would know”, Baekhyun said, and pouted. “Why do you know that his windows are unlocked? What are you, Romeo and Juliet?” Baekhyun blushed profoundly, but just said “shut up” and began valiantly marching towards the roof. Sehun figured that any damage resulting from this would be Baekhyun’s compensation for his own stupidity. They all stood to watch as Baekhyun used the hill behind the house to then vault onto the roof, as Chanyeol often did. Which was great and all...until Baekhyun realized he had no way to get to the other side of the roof where Chanyeol’s room actually was. Everyone  laughed, until Baekhyun’s face became deadly serious. “Guys, I’m gonna be honest...I don’t know how to get down.” Of course. Of fucking course. Kai turned to just walk up to Chanyeol’s door, but Sehun stopped him. “We can still surprise Chanyeol.” “I knew you’d have faith in me Sehun!” Sehun laughed. “Oh, I have no faith in you Baekhyun. We’re just going to leave you while I go in the back door that’s conveniently located on ground level. Have fun!” As Sehun and everyone else walked behind the house towards the back door, Baekhyun sighed. He was going to be up here for a while. Baekhyun had never actually climbed up the roof before, he had just seen Chanyeol do it so many times and thought it was cool. As he saw Sehun, Chen, Luhan, and Kai enter the back door, suddenly he heard the click of a door opening. It was Kyungsoo and Chanyeol? “Wha-” “Shhh, we’re beating them at their own game. We’re going outside so they can’t find us inside to surprise.” Wow, Chanyeol really was clever. “How did you know we were going to come in?” Kyungsoo chuckled heartily at that. “There’s windows, c’mon. You all made so much noise getting here that we thought it would be fun to just see what you did.” After laughing for a moment, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both paused. “So, why are you on the roof Baekhyun?”. It was the moment of truth. “Well, you see, I’m actually kind of...stuck here?”. Kyungsoo sighed. He expected Chanyeol to laugh, but there was just a look of concern on his face. “Are you okay?” “For now?” Secretly, Baekhyun was kind of hoping Chanyeol would come rescue him. Chanyeol had always been Baekhyun’s ‘knight in shining armor’. With terrifying speed, Chanyeol had ran over to the hill and was vaulting himself onto the roof within seconds. “Holy shit Chanyeol, that scared me”, Baekhyun breathed. Chanyeol apologized and then not so smoothly threw an arm around Baekhyun. “How are you feeling? Were you scared up here?” Baekhyun scoffed and blushed. “Of course not, I’m not some damsel in distress! I was just, confused? But thank you.” “Of course”, Chanyeol said, and he softly smiled at Baekhyun before moving to sit criss cross applesauce. “Chanyeol? Aren’t we gonna go down?” Chanyeol had a look of mischief on his face now. “No. We’re going to surprise them. On this here roof.” Great, looks like Baekhyun was stuck on the roof for another hour now. But honestly, an hour alone with Chanyeol didn’t sound so bad. Wait, what about Kyungsoo? “Kyungsoo, what are you-” Kyungsoo was simply walking to the front door. “Kyungsoo, you’ll give us away!” Kyungsoo paused to give Baekhyun a ‘seriously?’ stare. “No I won’t. Those idiots are probably hiding somewhere ridiculous like behind the washing machine, they won’t even notice me sitting on the couch reading.” Kyungsoo did have a point. For all their elaborate plans, their friend group never was that observant. “Bye Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun called out, and he waved slowly before leaning towards Chanyeol. “What are we gonna do now?” “Ooh, let’s play truth or dare, just me and you”, Chanyeol said, and then he winked. It was going to be a fun next hour for Baekhyun.

It was now 2:30pm. “Sehun, if you shove your ass in my face one more time, I swear to God I’m going to shove your car keys up your tight little asshole.” “Damn, that’s graphic bro.” Sehun, Kai, Chen, and Luhan had now been hiding in Chanyeol’s mom’s closet for over an hour in hopes of ambushing Chanyeol and, needless to say, they were getting quite sick of each other. Hey, it wasn’t Sehun’s fault that he had a big ass. “Leave me alone Kai, you’re just jealous I have an ass.” Kai sighed in resignation. “Hey, shouldn’t we just go sneak up on Chanyeol ourselves? He’s obviously not coming up here.” As expected of his brilliant Luhan! He was the only one with a fucking plan. “Yeah, why the fuck are we in his mom’s closet in the first place?” “Shut up Chen, it seemed fun at the time.” And with that, they all awkwardly stood up and manoeuvred their way out of the cramped closet. “Looks like we came out of the closet guys”, Sehun whispered, and then snickered to himself as only Luhan returned his hanging high-five. “Anyways. What’s the plan? Should we all go at once or what?” Damn, look at Chen thinking ahead. “Luhan is the best at tip-toeing, so he should lead the charge. How about after him, I go, and then Chen”, Kai said. “Hey, why am I last?!”, Chen whined. “That’s fucking why.” Chen’s face fell in recognition. He really was loud as fuck. “Wait, what if Chanyeol’s not downstairs though?”, Chen complained. “Should I check his bedroom?” “Uh, unless you want to see his penis, no. Man only goes in there to masturbate and sleep”, Sehun eloquently replied. “Gross.” Chen scoffed. Then Sehun turned his head to see Luhan and Kai already heading towards the staircase, and he flutter stepped over there like a fool. “Luhannie, why didn’t you wait for me?” Sehun pouted. “Sorry Sehunnie, Kai made me”, Luhan replied, then he frowned and walked over to pinch Sehun’s cheeks. “We’re about to be real spies Sehun! I can’t wait to see the look on Chanyeol’s face!” Sehun smiled. Luhan really was so sweet and kind, what did Sehun ever do to deserve him? He wished Luhan could have that smile for him all the time, but of course he lacked the balls to just confess. Sighing internally, Sehun backed against the wall and refocused his attention on Operation: Scare the Shit Out of Chanyeol. Luhan crept further and further down the stairs, in total silence, and then suddenly he looked back up at Kai, who was just now starting down the stairs, in alarm. “What?”, Kai mouthed. “Look”, Luhan mouthed back, then jerked his head towards the now visible living room. There was Kyungsoo, just sitting in the armchair and reading a book unbothered. “Where the fuck is Chanyeol?” he mouthed. As Kai shrugged in response, Sehun whispered from behind him “what’s the holdup?” “It’s just Kyungsoo out there!”, Kai furiously whispered. Well shit. How were they supposed to surprise Chanyeol, wherever he was, without getting past Kyungsoo? As Sehun discussed this with Chen, said man loudly whispered “just scare Kyungsoo instead.” Hey, that would be pretty funny. With that in mind, Luhan and Kai resumed their trek, with Sehun beginning his descent. As soon as Luhan got to the bottom step, he yelled “BOO!” After all that work slinking down the stairs, and over an hour of buildup...Kyungsoo just glanced up from his book, then closed it and walked over to the chaotic quartet. “Kyungsoo, aren’t you surprised? Shocked? Bamboozled?” Kai seemed quite upset. He had been the most enthusiastic about the idea of scaring Kyungsoo. “Well, I would’ve been, but you idiots talked so loudly by the staircase that I knew you were here. Plus, you always hide in Chanyeol’s house when you come over anyways, it’s practically an expectation now.” Kai deepend his pout. So did Sehun. “I can’t believe we did all this work for nothing. Where the fuck is Chanyeol?” While Sehun brooded, Luhan walked over to comfort him, giving him a friendly side hug and running his fingers through his hair. Kyungsoo unexpectedly let out a chuckle. “Why don’t you guys go outside.” “Ew, why would we go outside, nature’s gross”, Sehun whined. “Oh no. Oh _fuck_ no. Don’t fucking tell me-” Chen rambled. “What are you on Chen?” “Did Chanyeol go with Baekhyun on the fucking _roof?”_ Now Kyungsoo was laughing uncontrollably. Kai smiled at Kyungsoo’s laughter, but then sobered up as he remembered the events from earlier. “Wait, so his idiotic roof idea ended up being the only thing we did right? I give up.” Sehun, Luhan, and Chen just strolled over to the door. “Hey guys, wait”  Kyungsoo said. “Baekhyun didn’t actually scare Chanyeol or anything, they’ve just been sitting on the roof talking for an hour. Fair warning, they might not be talking anymore.” With that, Sehun paused. He was the only one who knew about Chanyeol accidentally asking Baekhyun out, was there some other development he had missed? “What do you mean Kyungsoo?” “Well, you know how they are. Chanyeol asked him to play,” and Kyungsoo dramatically air-quoted, “truth or dare.” He nodded in recognition. So just the usual. Sehun still wondered though if their usual foolishness would upgrade after last night’s development. Well, no time like the present. Sehun boldly pushed open the front door, and his eyes shot to the roof. He was greeted by the sight of none other than...Chanyeol and Baekhyun taking a nap? “Wow, they’re dumber than I thought.” “Couldn’t they like, fall?” Sure enough, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were cuddled up on top of the shingles unbothered, with the sound of Baekhyun’s puppy whines drifting down below. “So who’s gonna be the one to wake them?” Everyone’s fingers shot to their noses immediately. “Nose goes!” In the end, Chen decided to take one for the team and climb up to wake them, because he “has the best health insurance policy.” He carefully jumped from land to roof, and then relentlessly poked Chanyeol in the side until he was roused from sleep. “Baek, what”, Chanyeol mumbled, and then burrowed back into Baekhyun’s side. This idiot. Chen poked even harder. “Ow!” Chanyeol shot upwards. “Chen?! What?”, Chanyeol blinked, slowly coming to reality. “Oh shit, did we fall asleep up here?” “Yeah, you did dumbass. Now help me get down.” “Fine”, Chanyeol grumbled. He did not enjoy waking up unexpectedly. Chanyeol immediately began shaking Baekhyun awake, mumbling something incredibly unintelligible. Baekhyun’s eyes blinked open, and he too whined about not wanting to get up. Baekhyun is already incredibly touchy, but he gets even more so when he’s tired, so Baekhyun took this opportunity to dive into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol didn’t seem to be complaining at all, and began instinctively caressing Baekhyun’s back as Baekhyun pushed into him. “You know what, I’ll just go down myself. Have fun lovebirds.” Chen then recklessly jumped down onto the next surface as Chanyeol and Baekhyun were lost in their own world. Eventually(2 minutes later), the two’s energy seemed to be refreshed, and Chanyeol leaped into a standing position, pulling up Baekhyun. “Ready to go down?!” “Chanyeol, I can’t.” Oh yeah, Baekhyun doesn’t know how to get down from the roof. “I’ll carry you”, Chanyeol chivalrously offered, and Baekhyun had no choice to accept. Of course, his blushing face and shy smile seemed to imply that Baekhyun enjoyed this quite a lot. True to his word, Chanyeol did succeed in carrying Baekhyun down the roof, and then he proudly set him down only when they were back at the front of the house in front of all their friends. Sehun began clapping, and they all sarcastically cheered for Chanyeol. “Wow, what a gentleman.” “Not to flex, but”, and then Chanyeol showed off his definitely-not-flexed biceps to them all. Not gonna lie, Chanyeol did have some pretty solid muscles. His daily 7pm “time to work out” alarm sure was doing wonders. “So, what did you and Baekhyun do up there?”, Kai winked. “Obviously we made sweet passionate love, who do you take me for?” Looks like Chanyeol was back to his usual bold and foolish self. Sehun really hoped the idiot would start dating Baekhyun after this weekend so the comments could be a little more justified. Baekhyun just said “I don’t kiss and tell”, and winked, but far better than Kai. Then, the conversation moved on to some other stupid thing that one of them had done or said, before they remembered that they were here to get ready for homecoming. And it was now 3pm. With all their dumbassery taking up extra time, they needed to start getting ready now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homecoming time

There were many reasons why Sehun likes Luhan. He’s cute, funny, adorable, angelic, sweet, caring, smart, etc. But most importantly, they both have an obsession with hair. They’re the ones who do the most to always have a stylish hairdo, and their lives would be incomplete without a new dyejob every month. Which brings us to now. Sehun and Luhan are diligently styling their hair while the rest of their heathen friends have decided to goof off after a simple spritz of hairspray. It was blasphemy, honestly. Where was their sense of pride? Right now, they were all running around in nothing but boxers, because as mentioned before Chanyeol always requests his (male) guests to be as closed to naked as possible. Sehun would’ve pushed them to go dicks out for fun, but one: he wasn’t ready for Luhan to see Sehun Jr. quite yet, and two: he didn’t want to ruin the precarious balance Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship was teetering on right now. Chanyeol surely wouldn’t know how to act if Baekhyun’s dick was out in his bedroom, which is understandable. Boxers were probably still far less than Chanyeol should’ve been trusted with, as right now he was apparently proposing a “dick hitting contest”. The idea was that two people just keep hitting each other in the dick and whoever backs out first loses. It sounds painful, but the fact that Chanyeol’s hand would be going on someone else’s dick is a much worse factor. Chanyeol had suggested that game to Kai at the last sleepover and literally just copped a feel before deciding that he was tired of playing games. Poor Kai. Luckily, no one was taking the bait this time around. Chanyeol was now just groping everyone without a game to justify his behavior. And then, because we can’t have nice things, Chanyeol proclaimed “Kai, I would totally put my penis in your butthole right now.” Goddammit Chanyeol. “Sounds pretty _gay_ ”, Luhan yelled. “I said no homo at birth, so I’m covered for life”, Chanyeol replied. Chanyeol is so fucking dense. “Ok twunk", he said, rolling his eyes. “Guys what’s a twunk?” “ _No one tell him”_ , Sehun whispered. “Don’t worry about it”, he then replied while slapping Chanyeol’s (flat) ass. It was a bro thing.  
  
No homecoming experience would be complete without everyone’s parents taking blurry photos and making you do awkward poses for an hour. This was why the group was all currently lined up in front of Chanyeol’s creek(because “scenery”) with a whopping 8 Samsung cameras(and one iPhone X) pointed in every conceivable direction. Everyone was focused on trying to not look like a fool with their fake picture smile, but Sehun was more worried about the fact that they were in front of a fucking _creek_ . Seriously, he has the most immature friend group in the world, who let them take pictures by a body of water?! Bless Ms. Park’s soul, but this was not her brightest moment. In fact, Kai had just slipped and nearly caused disaster, somehow managing to get away with catching his balance through a weird handstand move. But this caused everyone to take notice, and now Chanyeol and Chen were both jokingly pushing each other and anyone unlucky enough to stand next to them towards the river. Sehun, Luhan, and Baekhyun were very displeased with this turn of events, as they worked damn hard on their hair, makeup, or both, and Kyungsoo was just displeased in general with his friends’ antics. Chen yelled “FUNNY PIC!”, and before he could even react, Baekhyun was lifted up bridal style by Chanyeol. The shriek he let out was completely dignified. Chen wasn’t quite strong enough to do that to Luhan, so he instead opted to jump on the poor man’s back, nearly making him lose  balance. Sehun wasn’t too happy about that. He and Kai of course got into you know I had to do it to em stance, and Kyungsoo was left judgmentally staring at them. “Oh, this is just perfect! You kids are hilarious!” Ms. Park exclaimed. The world really didn't deserve Ms. Park, she was so sweet to their chaotic friend group. Soon after, Mrs. Oh was exclaiming, “wait, we haven’t done a couple picture yet! You all look too handsome to not take one!” Ugh, did his mom really have to be like that? Sehun loved her, but she was always trying to pair up everyone in their friend group. She had thought that he and Baekhyun were dating for the longest time, and she’s even asked if he was dating _Chen._ The only straight man in their whole friend group! (Chanyeol doesn’t count.) Somehow she had never asked about Luhan though, his actual crush. Would it be embarrassing if he was hoping to end up standing by Luhan for this picture? “Ok everybody, get over here! I have an idea for posing!” Oh yeah, his mom used to be a photographer once upon a time. “So I’m thinking we have all the tall ones kneel down, and their partners can stand behind them with a hand on their back! Won’t that be sweet!” All their parents were instantly cooing. Some of them weren’t even out to their parents, he guessed they just thought they were friendly ‘bromance’ pairings. Anyways, what the fuck were they gonna do? All the guys made awkward eye contact and honed in on whoever they saw first. Soon they were posing, and the pairings were as follows. Kai and Luhan, which Sehun was not happy about, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, which Chanyeol was not happy about, and ironically, Chanyeol and Sehun, who could at least subconsciously bond through their jealousy. Chen was content lying on the ground in front in a dramatic fashion. Currently, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were giggling while arguing over who gets to kneel and be the ‘tall one’, and who has to stand. “I’m an inch taller Kyungsoo! You have to let me!” “C’mon Baekhyun, you don’t want to get your precious pink pants dirty do you? Let me kneel.” “Just do rock paper scissors!” Kai yelled. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had an intense rock paper scissors match, but after playing best out of three it was determined that Baekhyun would kneel. “Of course fate would have me kneel, as I am the taller one” Baekhyun bragged. “Shut up Baekhyun” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Even Chanyeol agreed.

Finally, it was time to head to homecoming. Everyone piled into Chanyeol's van(Sehun and the others always forgot that Chanyeol could actually drive), with Kyungsoo of course calling shotgun because he couldn't stand the chaos of the back, and the others filed in behind. Sehun was in the very back with Baekhyun and Chen, which was sure to be a party. Chanyeol put on some rap music and started screaming all the lyrics, and Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chen entertained themselves by furiously milly rocking and dancing in their seats. Sehun insisted on hitting the woah as many times as humanly possible(and he was not very good at it). Of course, Chanyeol only lives 5 minutes away from the school, so they got to homecoming after only 1.5 songs.

As soon as they got ready to walk in, Sehun clung to Luhan, ready to spend the whole night dancing with his crush. Luhan was so excited too, continuously clutching his arm to exclaim "look Sehunnie! and then laughing at the many clowns of SM High. Once they walked on thedance floor however, it was them who were the clowns. As Chanyeol can never go anywhere without making a scene, he immediately started krumping on the dance floor, which sure did attract peoples' attention. While Chanyeol did that and Chen started party rock shuffling, Sehun decided to be semi-normal and milly-vogue(a combination of milly rocking and voguing). Luhan was just voguing, and he looked adorable with his light pink shirt and white pants. Sehun decided to start a vogue-off with Luhan, which he was winning because Sehun is the one who can duck walk. He wondered if his duck walking skills could charm Luhan into dating him. Sehun then heard a commotion and turned to see a circle formed around...Baekhyun twerking? Ok, he expected Baekhyun to start twerking, but he did not expect that many people to hype him up as the school was still filled with homophobes. But Sehun was never one to miss out on a twerking party, so he said "hey Luhan, c'mere!" and dragged him towards the chaos. Maybe Sehun could charm Luhan with ass now as he walked in the circle and joined Baekhyun. As Sehun and Baekhyun have always had a fairly suggestive friendship and Sehun is no bitch, he of course twerked against Baekhyun. They were shameless, and the circle of people yelled even louder when they did that so it was a success. Sehun and Baekhyun also made sure to slut drop whenever the beat dropped. Eventually the circle broke up, and Sehun and Baekhyun escalated to friendly grinding against each other. Yes, this was a normal part of their friendship. Baekhyun jokingly whispered "no homo" and cackled before pressing his body all the way against Sehun's. Personally, Sehun quite enjoyed the scandalized looks on straight peoples' faces as they passed by. If straight couples were gonna hump and make out on the dance floor, why couldn't they have a little fun? Sehun was quite amused when their fun was brought to a halt by none other than Chanyeol. He just yelled "Hey Baek, go get snacks with me!", then yanked Baekhyun away from Sehun's body and dragged him towards the snack stand. Someone sure was jealous.

Speaking of love interests, Sehun searched for Luhan in the crowd. He was nowhere to be found, so Sehun wandered out to the courtyard where people who didn't want to dance could chill. After walking around a bit, he found Luhan sitting on a bench...with high heels on? "Luhan where did you get the heels from?!" Sehun exclaimed. "Oh, a girl was complaining about how her feet hurt from dancing in heels, so I offered to swap with her! She was really happy about it!" Sehun couldn't help the fond smile that appeared on his face as Luhan passionately recounted the encounter. Luhan was seriously the sweetest person ever. "Are you gonna go out on the dance floor with those?" Sehun questioned. "Of course, come with me!" Luhan giggled. Sehun held out his hand and helped Luhan up from the bench, then they walked back to the dance floor. Luhan was doing surprisingly well with the heels; he had worn heels briefly plenty of times before, but he was straight up strutting right now. Luhan was almost at Sehun's height with the heels on, and they made quite the pair walking up to a circle of people they knew and starting to dance. Not too long after, Luhan asked Sehun to dance with him and Sehun felt like his heart might explode with how nervous but excited he was. Luhan held his hand and they just had a good time dancing the night away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well triple update bc i was gone forever dfgjhfg. i already have 2 more chapters ready so be ready for updates next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afterparty fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait y'all, i can't count jhdfgjh. i was a bit nervous to post bc this chapter goes the Furthest w chanbaek so far but c'est la vie ig. you should know that everything in this chapter before the never have i ever scene is based directly off of my real life experiences sdfhjsf!

The night was far from over when homecoming ended. As was tradition, everyone was sleeping over at Chanyeol’s, and it was going to be wild with all the post-homecoming hype they were running on. For example, they had just walked into Chanyeol’s home, and Chen and Kai were already battling each other with Chanyeol’s many plastic and foam swords. Meanwhile, Luhan was playing Tokyo Drift on the piano, Baekhyun was just spinning a nerf gun in the air like a colorguard rifle, Kyungsoo was in the bathroom, Chanyeol was in the kitchen, and Sehun was just standing there watching the chaos occur. Chanyeol then announced “we have snacks!”, and everyone dropped what they were doing to go eat some tiny cheese slices and pretzels. Snacks at Chanyeol’s house just hit differently. Luhan, bless his idiotic soul, insisted on heating up his tiny cheese squares in the microwave to make a “grilled cheese sandwich”- with nacho fucking doritos. Of course, Sehun was never one to miss out on a cooking abomination, so he gave it a taste and it was actually kind of fun. Kyungsoo, the resident culinary expert, seemed to be losing his faith in humanity watching this. He lost even more faith in humanity as he heard Chanyeol tell Baekhyun “close your eyes and open your mouth”, and proceeded to shove three oreos in there. Soon enough, the snacks were gone and they all went to the living room to party.

 

“Hey guys, let’s play twister!” Of course Chanyeol wanted to play twister, the horny bastard. “As long as I can be the spinner, I’m fine with that” Kyungsoo replied. Sehun knew that as cursed as Chanyeol’s motives may be, twister was fun as hell, so of course he and everyone else agreed. He secretly hoped Kyungsoo would help a bro out and give him spots close to Luhan. “Guys, what if we played _naked_ twister?” Chanyeol proposed. “Oh fuck no, I don’t want my foreskin touching any of you hoes”, Kai replied. Fair enough. “Fine”, Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Let’s play _prude_ twister.” Kai just scoffed as Kyungsoo pulled up the spinner app(the physical spinner that came with the game had been missing since 2015). “What names do y’all want?” “FUCK!”, Sehun yelled. “Are you okay man?” “No, that’s what I want my name to be.” Kyungsoo glared at him. Sehun knew Kyungsoo refused to say fuck, so this was his chance to have some fun. “Ooh, I’m thottie #1!” That was Baekhyun. “Kim Kai!” “Chenny legend!” “30 inch-schlong!” That was Chanyeol. Everyone turned to look at Luhan. “Huh? Uhh, thottie #2.” Baekhyun cheered and gave him a crisp high-five. Then, it was time for the game to start.

 

 “Uhh, _cunt-_ ” “Hey! You can say that but not fuck?!” “-right foot green.” Sehun confidently placed his foot on the end green dot. The beginning of the game was pretty slow, especially as Sehun had somehow managed to only get feet commands after 7 rounds. But soon everyone was in a close knit circle, with Sehun’s ass in Kai’s face again, Luhan right above Kai, Chanyeol doing the crab with Chen standing over him, and Baekhyun just off in his own corner. Then the game took an interesting turn. Kai, fed up with Sehun’s ass in his face, decided to unbuckle his belt and hit Sehun with it. Seeing this, Chen got inspired to hit Chanyeol with his, and soon everyone in the circle was fighting with their belts like it was a goddamn BDSM competition. It was insane, but Sehun had to admit it was pretty fun. 

 

After too many people got out from trick shots making them lose their balance, they decided to ditch twister and just straight up brawl. At first it was still with their belts as weapons, but as Chanyeol is an experienced fighter, he decided to challenge Chen to wrestle him. Everyone else stopped to watch(though Sehun and Baekhyun kept bitch-slapping each other for about 30 seconds), and Chanyeol and Chen went for it. Despite Chen’s valiant efforts, Chanyeol still won and of course proceeded to flex. He had to flaunt his strength, so he decided to attempt to bench press Baekhyun. Now this had been previously joked about, but obviously humans are not optimal to bench press, so no one truly expected Chanyeol to attempt it. But of course, this was Chanyeol. And as Baekhyun is a little bitch, he enjoyed people doing whatever the fuck with him. He had just voluntarily let Sehun RKO him(of course, Sehun went very easy on him because he didn’t want Baekhyun to die). Chanyeol laid on the floor and Chen instructed Baekhyun to go over him. “Wait, what?” Well that was going to be awkward. “How do you expect Chanyeol to bench press you? Bend over him and he can pick you up from there.” Sehun and Kai snickered at that. “Hey, you should probably backbend too, since it’ll be easier for him to pick you up like that.” Sehun was realizing that this bench press thing was going to give Chanyeol copious abilities to feel up Baekhyun during the process, and knowing Chanyeol he’d surely take advantage of that in a homiesexual way. Sure enough, Chanyeol was already joking about Baekhyun “bending over him”, and then proceeded to literally hold up Baekhyun by the ass with one hand. “Chanyeol what the fuck”, Baekhyun whined. “Baekhyun, you’re dummy thick, most of your body weight is on your lower half, so therefore to center your weight one of my hands has to grab you by the ass.” “Chanyeol we all know you just want an excuse to grab Baekhyun’s ass.” “That is true”, Chanyeol replied, as he actually bench pressed Baekhyun twice before letting him drop down. Baekhyun was content to just lay there on Chanyeol’s chest forever, but then Chanyeol grunted that Baekhyun was restricting his breathing, so he grudgingly rolled off.

 

 “I’m tired, how about we all head to the couch?” Chanyeol said. “Chanyeol just wants to spoon all of us” Kai teased. “I do. Are you gonna miss out on all of this?” Chanyeol winked, and then dived into the couch. He held out his arms and whined for Baekhyun to come first, who quickly complied. Chanyeol pressed himself obscenely close to Baekhyun, but Baekhyun seemed perfectly content with this arrangement. Sehun got in front of Baekhyun(completely blocking his vision as he was far taller), and then Luhan went on the side, but somehow managed to have his head on Sehun’s chest in this position. Sehun was ecstatic. Maybe the comfort of his soft twink chest would inspire Luhan to confess his undying love to him. Their peaceful cuddling was interrupted by Kai and Chen _jumping_ on top of all of them, however after some moving around everyone was comfy. Even Kyungsoo was content sitting against the end of the sofa and watching the chaos play out.

  
  
They may have all been comfortable in their couch spooning positions, but the excitement of homecoming was still coursing through everybody. This is how the group ended up playing Never Have I Ever. It was quite difficult to hold up fingers for the game, but they made it work. None of them could pass up good tea, and it would be fun to find out how wild everyone truly was. “Let’s do five fingers. Kai, you start.” “Ok, never have I ever...had sex”, Kai whispered dramatically. “Kai we’re literally all virgins.” “Not me!” Chen yelled and proudly put down a finger. “Oh of course, the _straight man_ has had sex.” “Hey, I’m straight too!” Chanyeol protested. “If you’re really straight, then why haven’t you had sex like Chen has? See, you’re gay!” Luhan responded. Chanyeol didn’t really have a comeback to that one. “Well, since Chanyeol wants to get bold, let’s see, never have I ever had sexual relations with a girl”, Sehun said. “Hey, you’re just trying to get me out!” Chen whined. “Oh sorry Chen, I’m just trying to mess with Chanyeol.” Speaking of Chanyeol, the man was currently wiggling his finger back in confusion. “Well, _technically_ -” “Chanyeol, what lustful acts have you participated in?” “Well, a girl gave me a hickey once.” That was unexpected. As far as everyone was concerned, Chanyeol had no sexual experience at all. “Wait, is that all you did?” “Yeah. Well you see, I was just volunteering at an event and she asked me to get something from the top of a shelf, and when I did that she came up behind me and just...went for it.” “Wait what the fuck, you didn’t even know or talk to this girl, she just gave you a hickey and left?” “Yeah, pretty much. She kept telling me to go come with her to different places, but I wasn’t supposed to leave my volunteer spot so I didn’t. She was really weird.” “Dude, she was trying to fuck.” “Whoa, really?” Chanyeol asked. God, how oblivious was Chanyeol? “I bet she asked you to go to _the supply closet_ with her, didn’t she?” “Well yeah, I don’t know what she needed, but I didn’t see the need to accompany her.” Everyone collectively sighed at Chanyeol. Luhan decided to clown him. “Chanyeol, I’m one of the most oblivious people out there, and even I can tell that it was an invitation. No wonder you’re a virgin, someone could straight up ask you to fuck and you’d think they were just being nice.” Chanyeol glared, but he didn’t really have a comeback.

“Ok Chen, you’re next- wait, what the FUCK?!” “Luhan, what?” “BAEKHYUN HAS A FINGER DOWN!” Everyone stared at Baekhyun who, sure enough, had put a finger down for the last question. “Baekhyun, you’re gay”, Chen stated with confusion. “It took me some time to figure out my sexuality, okay?” Baekhyun grunted. “Ha, Baekhyun did stuff with a girl before Chanyeol did!” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Can you really even count that, Baekhyun?” “Ooh, expose him Chanyeol!” Chen yelled. “Heyyyyy”, Baekhyun whined, and he started poking Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, please? It’s really funny”, Chanyeol begged. “It’s embarrassing!” “Just tell us Chanyeol!” Kai yelled. “Ok, so basically, Baekhyun used to have a middle school girlfriend and they… had facetime sex!” Everyone burst into laughter. “Facetime sex?!” “Shut up”, Baekhyun growled. “They’d pretend they were really having sex, and then-”, suddenly, Baekhyun shot up and covered Chanyeol’s mouth with his hand. “Hey, you don’t get to talk about the last part! I told you that was between us!” Of course this just interested everyone else even more.

“What was between you and Chanyeol, huh?” Sehun jeered. “It has nothing to do with sexual relations with a woman, so I don’t have to tell you!” Baekhyun replied. “It’s the opposite actually”, Chanyeol muttered, and Baekhyun bitchslapped him(but not very hard because he sucks at fighting). “Honestly we’re probably assuming worse things than what you did, just tell us” Sehun said. “Ok, fine”, Baekhyun pouted, and then buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest. “Well, after Baekhyun’s thrilling conversations with his girlfriend, he would be _unsatisfied_...so he would go watch gay porn after and immediately have his problem solved. And then he’d tell his girlfriend how ‘good’ their talks were and do it again the next day.” “And Baekhyun thought he was straight that whole time?” “Yes.” Everyone laughed at Baekhyun’s past foolishness, but Sehun looked at Chanyeol and said “I don’t know why you’re laughing, ‘straight man’.” “I’m not gay”, Chanyeol complained. “Suit yourself”, Sehun responded. “Anyways, Chen, you’re next!”

 

“Never have I ever...given a blowjob.” “Chen, we’re all virgins.” Luhan coughed. Baekhyun and Sehun had both put a finger down. “Ok, I expected Sehun because he’s a slut, sorry, love you Sehun, but Baekhyun? When did that happen?” “Uhh, a while ago.” “Had to be at some point in high school because you didn’t realize you were gay until then.” “Who was it?” All eyes turned expectantly to Baekhyun. He just winked. “I don’t kiss and tell, remember?” That was sure right. “Baekhyun, are you really going to deny us this tea?”, Chen whined. “Stop saying tea Chen, you’re straight.” “Wow Sehun, how hurtful”, Chen responded. “Anyways, who was it?” “Ooh, was it one of the seniors you were friends with back in freshman year? There was that tall one, Han Yi An.” “It wasn’t Han Yi An”, Chanyeol scoffed. Sehun noticed that he seemed a bit jealous. Hm, maybe this could push Chanyeol into action. “Do you know something Chanyeol?” Sehun questioned. For a second Sehun saw panic flash in Chanyeol’s eyes before he was instantly back to calm disinterest. “No, that just seems like a ridiculous guess.” Suddenly Sehun remembered that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been acting weird during an orchestra trip freshman year. Honestly, he had been convinced that they were fucking until they became closer friends this year and Sehun realized that they were hopelessly oblivious and unfortunately not dating. Maybe his suspicions did have some truth to it, and Chanyeol was the one Baekhyun was talking about. Chanyeol was still obsessed with his “straight” image though, so knowing this just made Sehun feel bad because even if they did do something on the trip, Chanyeol surely wouldn’t want anyone to know. Now Sehun almost wanted to protect Chanyeol’s secret from being revealed(at least, what he assumed was Chanyeol’s secret). “Hey, why don’t we go to the next person? That’ll probably reveal more than just throwing names at Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s face relaxed, and Sehun was proud of himself.

 

“Never have I ever…made out with an anime fan”, Kyungsoo said while smirking. “Kyungsoo! This is targeting”, Kai whined. “Kai, that guy openly admitted he only liked you because he thought Kai from Legend of Korra was cool, and you _still_ decided to go for him.” “I was desperate and lonely, Kyungsoo!” “That’s for sure.” “Wait, Baekhyun? What’s your story?” Apparently Kyungsoo’s targeting had gotten Baekhyun too. “Hey, I only watched like, two, maybe three animes”, Sehun complained. Wait, Sehun? “You made out with Sehun?!” Chen yelled. Oops, maybe Sehun shouldn’t have said that. Especially now that Chanyeol was going to be _pissed_. He could already tell that Chanyeol’s arms had tightened around Baekhyun. “It was just a one-time heat of the moment thing; there’s nothing going on, I swear”, Sehun explained. “Yeah, basically I wanted to be edgy and get drunk so I had a sleepover with Sehun, and we were both really lonely so shit happened.” Chanyeol did not look satisfied with that answer, and just glared off into the distance.

 

 “Shit happened? What the hell did you do?” Kai asked. “Never have I ever had sexual relations with Baekhyun!”, Luhan yelled. “Luhan what?” “Now we can easily know if they did anything”, Luhan smiled. But Sehun felt his heart race knowing what was coming next. Sehun didn’t put a finger down...but Chanyeol did. “Ok, this was expected”, Luhan sighed. “Technically I’ve had sexual relations with all of you”, Chanyeol winked. “Anyways, never have I ever put a hot hands in my mouth.” “Why are you targeting me?!” Kai whined. “You wanna go? Never have I ever received a blowjob from Byun Baekhyun!” Kai retaliated. Chen, Luhan, and Kyungsoo all burst out laughing, but they stopped when Chanyeol just sat there looking frozen. “Uh, Chanyeol?” Chen asked. “Uh, wow look at the time! It’s time for my pet ferret’s dinner, he must be starving! Be right back y’all!” Chanyeol laughed before running up the stairs to his room. What the fuck.

“Uhhh, so I’m assuming that’s a yes” Kai said. Baekhyun just bit his lip and stared worriedly, before getting up and walking upstairs without a word. The rest of them sat in silence for 30 seconds before Luhan loudly cleared his throat and said “so…” “Well, they fucked” Kyungsoo replied. “Kyungsoo!” Kai yelled, sounding scandalized. “You literally asked him if he got a blowjob from Baekhyun.” “I was _joking_ , I didn’t think it was true!” Kai complained. “Well, now we just have confirmation on something we all secretly suspected,'' Chen said. Sehun was still worried for Chanyeol though. It could’ve been a lot worse, but he hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t start being awkward with Baekhyun because of this. Chanyeol’s sexuality was still a very delicate topic. He was sure that Baekhyun would make him feel better though, so hopefully Chanyeol would continue to be the flamboyant, oversharing man he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm keeping this story lighthearted bc Fun but y'all should know i recently started a storyboard and character info document for this fic...it's getting SERIOUS!


	9. blast to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the story behind what was revealed about baekhyun and chanyeol last chapter. it's a flashback to two years ago(baekhyun, chanyeol, and sehun's freshman year in highschool), the orchestra trip sehun mentioned being suspicious about. i've had this written for a while actually, it's a background for chanbaek's relationship and i figured now is a good time to reveal it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update? in MY fic? it's more likely than you think!

Baekhyun was walking to band when out of nowhere, he felt a weight launch onto his back as Chanyeol yelled “Baekhyun!!! Guess what!!!” “Ow, Chanyeol, get off me, what happened!” Chanyeol’s left eye was twitching maniacally, and the boy seemed to be vibrating with energy as he spoke. “I get to go on the orchestra trip! There’s not enough horns in your class so they’re letting me and Minho fill in for them and play with you guys! That means we get to go together!!!” Chanyeol was now jumping up and down frantically, and he soon leapt towards Baekhyun to give him a bear hug. Baekhyun stood there processing the information before… “THAT’S AMAZING CHANYEOL!!!” he yelled, and then he was hugging Chanyeol back with all his strength. They finally pulled apart and Baekhyun immediately began rambling about how “we can be roommates Chanyeol! We’re gonna have so much fun!”, his eyes sparkling in pure joy. Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s mouth was starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling at his overjoyed best friend. Sadly, the ringing of the warning bell brought them back to reality. “Ugh, I have to go to class now” Baekhyun whined. “See you later Chanyeol!” he yelled, before flashing an adorable smile and running around the corner. Chanyeol stood there in awe for a second before he remembered how to function. Then the actual bell for class rang. Shit, Chanyeol was late now. It was worth it for Baekhyun though, Chanyeol thought as he got scolded by his biology teacher for getting his third tardy of the semester.

...

“Chanyeol?! You’re here?!” Baekhyun’s eyes widened with surprise. Sure, Baekhyun was in the orchestra room during band to rehearse for the trip, but Chanyeol had a class during this block. “Don’t worry about it Baek”, Chanyeol replied with a wink before starting a conversation with Minseok, one of the other horns in the band. But how was he getting away with skipping class for this? Baekhyun kept staring towards Chanyeol while contemplating this, only snapping out of it with a tap to his shoulder by Krystal. “Hey, sit down, rehearsal’s starting.” 

After a boring but successful rehearsal, Baekhyun put up his oboe and walked over to where Chanyeol was joking around with Minseok and Minho. “Hey guys!”, Baekhyun nervously said. He didn’t know Minseok and Minho too well so he still felt shy around them. “Woah, it’s Baekhyun!” “Hey man!” Maybe he shouldn’t have felt so nervous, they seemed happy to talk to him. While he joined in on the conversation, Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun and put his arm around his shoulder. Soon, the lunch bell rang and the others left to pack up and get food. “So Chanyeol, what are you doing about lunch?” “What do you mean? I’m eating here with you guys?” “What about your class?” Chanyeol winked at him again. “Don’t worry so much Baekhyun.” Keeping his arm around his shoulder, Chanyeol walked with Baekhyun to go put up their instruments. “So where do you sit for lunch?” Oh shit. Baekhyun had momentarily forgotten about the sad fact that he ate all of his lunches alone, in the big bathroom stall like some clichéd loner. “Chanyeol-” Baekhyun started and then sighed. Chanyeol could immediately sense that something was wrong and held onto Baekhyun’s arm. “What’s wrong Baekhyun? You can tell me, you know I don’t judge.” What did he have to lose? There was no one else in the locker room, and Chanyeol did know all kinds of embarrassing things about him already. “Well you  see...I don’t eat lunch with anyone. I don’t have anywhere to sit so I uh, eat in a bathroom stall.” He started nervously laughing to deal with the embarrassment he felt. But there truly wasn’t a trace of judgement in Chanyeol’s eyes. “Baekhyun, it’s okay. I’m here with you today, alright. We can go eat outside.” He couldn’t believe his eyes were watering over something so simple, but it really meant a lot to him to know that Chanyeol was on his side. Chanyeol just smiled at him and then began walking downstairs with him, talking like nothing had ever happened. 

As they reached the cafeteria, Baekhyun bit his lip, knowing he was about to walk by his one other friend Sehun, who he had never sat with because he felt too shy sitting with his group of friends. Chanyeol gave him an searching look, and then latched his hand onto Baekhyun’s wrist. “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun questioned. “C’mon Baek, let’s go have fun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, happily dragging him past Sehun’s table and through the doors to the outdoor courtyard. Once he was outside, Baekhyun’s body relaxed and soon he was bouncing on his feet next to Chanyeol, equally happy. They sat down against a tree in the shade and pulled out their lunches. “It’s nice eating with you”, Chanyeol muttered softly, and then he paused to chew his sandwich before continuing. “I eat lunch alone too during my class, y’know? We’re both in this together.” Baekhyun didn’t say anything back to that, but he knew that Chanyeol had understood his gratitude. Instead, they talked about school and the newest Pokemon game while enjoying their lunches, and when the bell rang to signify the end of lunch both boys were content. “I wish we could do this everyday”, Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol ruffled his hair fondly, and said “I’ll find a way.” 

...

Before Baekhyun knew it, it was time to load the buses and actually travel to New York. He was super excited to see the city and play there, but he couldn’t deny that half of his happiness was due to the fact that Chanyeol would be with him. He still didn’t have any other close friends, though he was hoping this trip could help him and Chanyeol both. For now, he stuck to Chanyeol’s side since there was no way they wouldn’t be seatmates, and then quickly fell asleep as it was currently midnight. 

 

Baekhyun woke up to warmth and comfort. He quickly realized he had fallen asleep on Chanyeol, somehow ending up on his chest. Said man was still asleep, though you wouldn’t know it with his open eyes. Baekhyun reached up to gently close them, as it was bad for him, then went back to his position leaning on Chanyeol. He was definitely not falling asleep again, but he might as well play on his phone. It was currently 6am. After reading two long ass fanfics(yes, he reads fanfiction), he felt Chanyeol stir. He would’ve faked sleep, but he was really bored and wanted to talk to Chanyeol now, and they had always been very comfortable with each other anyways. “Hey Chanyeol!” “mmMmMmmm” Chanyeol was mumbling gibberish, still quite tired.  How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked. “Like a popsicle”, Chanyeol muttered before closing his eyes and burying his head in Baekhyun’s chest. Alright, guess he wasn’t so awake after all. 

That was probably good for Baekhyun’s sake though, because he didn’t want Chanyeol to notice how fast his heart was beating right now. He didn’t know why he sometimes felt like that around Chanyeol, but it just...happened. He was probably just projecting his loneliness onto his closest friend, which happened to be Chanyeol. Speaking of loneliness, Baekhyun decided to start reading another fanfic until they made it to their destination of New York.

...

It wasn’t a New York trip without eating at Hard Rock Cafe. Baekhyun was super excited, not only would he be able to say he had been to a Hard Rock Cafe, but he had also planned matching outfits with Chanyeol for their big dinner. Because after it, they were going to see Phantom of the Opera!!! Baekhyun was a huge musical fan so he felt like he was going to explode with excitement. “Calm down Baek, you’re literally shaking.” Chanyeol was unable to contain his laughter at Baekhyun’s hyperness. Baekhyun started jumping and running around the room like a fool, and Chanyeol was now on the ground cackling. That was until their roommate came in and yelled at them to shut up. To all of their misfortunes, they had found out that rooms would have three people, and as everyone else Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew had full rooms, they got stuck with this rude orchestra kid. It had been one day and Zico had already been a party pooper when Chanyeol and Baekhyun just wanted to laugh at Fast and Furious on the TV. Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave each other a Look and then decided to go down to the lobby early so they wouldn’t have to deal with Zico. They were the first ones there and continued their dumb antics, but then Sehun and Minseok came down to join them. Baekhyun was a bit nervous, but during their sightseeing earlier Baekhyun and Chanyeol had walked with the two and they were becoming closer friends. Soon they were having a great laugh over their adventures earlier, such as gawking at the many humorous condoms at each souvenir shop. Highlights include the semen nutrition facts, “blow me” with a picture of a candle, “i comes before u”, and the MANY election and Trump related ones, as what else would you expect from the USA? 

 

Everything was fun and games until Baekhyun felt sick halfway through dinner. Of all the fucking nights, of course his stomach acts up before he’s about to see his first ever Broadway musical. Despite everyone still joking around, Chanyeol noticed that he had stopped touching his food. Chanyeol leaned in and asked if he was okay. “My stomach hurts”, Baekhyun whined. “Are you good or do you need to go to the bathroom”, Chanyeol whispered back. Baekhyun just frowned and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand as another wave of discomfort hit him. “We’re gonna go to the bathroom guys!”, Chanyeol yelled while quickly dragging Baekhyun away towards the restrooms. When he saw there was a line, Baekhyun made another whining noise and just buried his head in Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol just started running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair in silence. When the big stall was open(Chanyeol let some people go ahead), Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun in with him, not caring about the looks of disgust they were getting. “Chanyeol, everyone thinks we’re having sex in here now”, Baekhyun complained.  Chanyeol just replied “Baekhyun, are we ever gonna see these people again?”, and gave him a pointed look. 

Baekhyun sighed and pulled up the toilet seat, as he was definitely on the verge of puking. He knew it was gross, he felt gross, and he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol wanted to sit on the floor of this dirty bathroom stall and suffer with him. “Chanyeol, I’m literally going to throw up.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he moved over to put his hand on Baekhyun’s back. “Chanyeol, I’m disgusting right now, why are you doing this?”, Baekhyun whined. “You’re not gonna get rid of me this easily Baek”, he chuckled. “I’m your best friend, of course I’m gonna come help you when you’re feeling sick!” Despite how horrible Baekhyun felt at that moment, he couldn’t help but smile at Chanyeol’s words. What had he done to deserve someone as sweet as Chanyeol? 

 

For the next 20 minutes, Baekhyun just sat there making light conversation with Chanyeol as his stomach continued to twist around in pain. He still felt like shit, but Chanyeol’s presence really did help. Sehun soon came in to say “Baekhyun? Chanyeol? We’re about to leave”, and then walked away before they could respond. Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol helped him up and fixed his hair before walking out. Everyone that had been at their dinner table was giving them inquisitive or judgemental looks, but Baekhyun was still feeling too shitty to notice. Chanyeol just glared at the judgemental ones before putting his arm around Baekhyun and shielding him from the group. Sehun started talking to them on the way to the theatre though, so Baekhyun came out of his shell and had a good time laughing along with everyone. When they got to their seats, Baekhyun was still feeling a bit bad, but he nibbled on the cookie Chanyeol had snatched for him then leaned against him during the show and all was well. By the end of the show, Baekhyun was energized and felt like he had the night of his life. He really was so thankful for Chanyeol, and Sehun too. 

 

 

Once they got back to the hotel, Baekhyun wasn’t able to sleep and Chanyeol happily indulged him. Zico on the other hand had clocked out immediately, and Baekhyun simply pulled up the screen between their beds before conversing with Chanyeol. At first they just gossiped and shit, but then it started getting deep. Chanyeol brought up relationships and they started sharing  _ everything _ . Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was gay, but he didn’t know that Baekhyun was sadly completely inexperienced with guys. He revealed his past experiences with his middle school girlfriend though and Chanyeol also told him some things he didn’t expect. At some point the atmosphere of their “guy talk” changed, and suddenly it felt heated. When Chanyeol started asking Baekhyun what kind of things he’d like to do with rapt anticipation, Baekhyun decided to get cheeky and ask if he’d like to help him with that. He gulped when Chanyeol said “yes” completely seriously, and before he knew it they were taking their friendship to another level. Baekhyun never expected to give his first blowjob to Chanyeol of all people, but here he was. Chanyeol of course took care of him in return too, but Chanyeol wasn’t quite secure enough in his sexuality to blow someone...his hands were perfectly functional though. After all of their fun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both exhausted and fell asleep together, with Baekhyun using Chanyeol as a human body pillow. Their friendship sure was interesting.

...

“Wake up assholes!”, Zico yelled, throwing a pillow at the duo. Baekhyun blinked awake in confusion, seeing Zico’s menacing figure glaring down at them. “We have to leave in 10 minutes. By the way, I heard you guys last night, y’all are nasty.” Zico then grabbed his backpack and slammed the door shut. “Chanyeol, wake up”, Baekhyun whispered. “What?” Chanyeol mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “We’re leaving in 10 minutes”, Baekhyun replied while reaching over to pack his backpack. “10 MINUTES?!” Chanyeol yelled and suddenly shot up. “Baekhyun, we didn’t shower last night!” Oh shit. “Fuck”, Baekhyun replied, and soon they both scrambled to freshen up as fast as they could in 10 minutes. They zoomed down the stairs and ran to the group just in time, as Mr. Kim had just finished roll call and was asking where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were. “We’re right here” Chanyeol groaned while raising a hand, defeated. “Ok, good, let’s go!” Mr. Kim said. This time only Sehun looked suspiciously at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but he could tell that something went on last night.

 

The rest of the trip was chill, with nothing really changing except Chanyeol initiating even more skinship than before with Baekhyun. He thought that they would talk about it, but Chanyeol just acted like everything was the same and Baekhyun honestly didn’t know what he could say if they talked, so he let it go. Before he knew it they were back home with fond memories and a strengthened friendship, all sexual tension forgotten with the bus ride home. Baekhyun wouldn’t even think in detail about what happened until years later, thanks to that annoying game of never have I ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i have one other flashback moment written rn, if y'all like this i may post that one when relevant to the story and write some other ones too :) i have a whole elaborate backstory for all these characters hehe! also sorry if the ... transition thing was weird but this chapter is a bit disjointed with the scenes since it's more of an overview of the trip, so i felt i needed to split them up more. i am Not a renowned writer but i sure am trying :0


	10. manhunt madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck a plot, this chapter is all about a game of manhunt!

After what felt like an eternity of silence, the group heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. Of course Chanyeol would make a dramatic appearance even after being genuinely humiliated in front of his friends. “Hey guys, I’m back!” Chanyeol yelled. Alright, looked like he was doing just fine. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol”, Kai apologized, and Chanyeol said “it’s okay” before giving him a hug. “Anyways, it is 2am and there is still plenty of time to keep this party going! Let’s have some fun!” Chanyeol’s energy was infectious, and his little speech had caused everyone to get up and stare at Chanyeol with excitement. “What are we gonna do?” Luhan asked. “Have y’all ever played manhunt in the dark?” Chanyeol asked with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. “Chanyeol, what? How will we see?” Kyungsoo questioned. “Lucky for you, I have enough mining hats with working flashlights for all of us! And you can always use your phone flashlight, but be aware that it may give you away.” “You know what, that may be fucking insane, but not gonna lie it sounds super fun. Let’s do it!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. If it had Kyungsoo’s seal of approval, then they had to do it. This would sure be a night to remember.

 

“Ok, now remember, no going out of bounds, which means no leaving my property. I’m serious about this rule tonight, because you do not want to trespass at 2am. Anyways, let’s see who will be seeker first!” God, this was really happening. They were all out there with their stupid mining hats, and some with flashlights as well(Chanyeol had gotten one just for Baekhyun, but after complaints of this being unfair he had given one to Kyungsoo and Luhan as well). “Put your feet in a circle everyone!” Chanyeol yelled. “Wow, I thought Chen was the one with a foot fetish”, Kai laughed. “Hey! It’s a game to figure out who’s it, okay!” Chanyeol yelled. 

 

Everyone went along with him and watched in anticipation as Chanyeol chanted “bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?”, tapping someone’s foot for each word. The last word landed on Kai, who smirked. “Two.” Chanyeol was the person two people away from Kai, so he was now ‘safe’ from being it. “Kai, how could you do this to me?” Chanyeol whined. Chanyeol loved being the seeker, but no one else did since he knew his yard the best and was honestly a menace in manhunt. Few people can beat Chanyeol’s manhunt power. “Ok, I’ll still do the foot tapping”, Chanyeol said. “Foot fetish”, Luhan coughed. “Luhan, why don’t we start with you”, Chanyeol said with a scarily happy tone. 

 

Kyungsoo was safe next, which made him quite relieved. Then it was Baekhyun, who cheered and hugged Chanyeol dramatically. Sehun and Luhan joined the party, and it was now down to Chen or Kai. “Noooo, the dark is scary, I don’t wanna be alone”, Kai whined. “Pussy”, Chen scoffed. Chen, however, was not scoffing when Kai ended up being the safe one, leaving Chen as the seeker. “Don’t be a _pussy_ Chen”, Kai mocked. “Ok, 30 SECONDS!”, Chen yelled. “What the fuck, no, make it one minute this yard is huge”, Sehun complained. “Alright...ONE MINUTE!” Chen yelled. Everyone ran for their lives as Chen began the countdown. 

 

Baekhyun had been planning to stay with Chanyeol, but that idiot had took off as soon as Chen said 1 and was already far out of sight. Baekhyun sighed and jogged down the driveway, contemplating hiding in the bushes on the side. He had yet to turn on his flashlight, so he screamed when he bumped into someone. “BAEKHYUN WHAT THE FUCK?!” Kyungsoo yelled. “Shit, sorry Kyungsoo, I didn’t see you there.” “Don’t apologize, shut up and come with me!” he hissed. 

Baekhyun found himself crouched INSIDE of a fucking hedge with Kyungsoo. “What is this, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun whined. “A good hiding spot,'' he scoffed. “Look, you and me are the shortest, so the tall ones won’t be able to even get in here. This is a master level spot. Now turn off that flashlight or you’ll give us away.” Damn, Kyungsoo was pretty clever with his spot. “Thanks Kyungsoo.” 

 

Kai was completely on his own. He had ran like a maniac when Chen started counting, before quickly realizing that he had nowhere to go. He was behind Chanyeol’s house in an open field. Wait, Chanyeol’s house. Kai had enough morals not to sneak back inside, but nothing was stopping him from hiding on the porch. A porch that wrapped all the way around the house. Kai crouched under a rocking chair and internally patted himself on the back.

 

Sehun ran towards the bushes, before remembering that he was kind of hopeless and regretting that he hadn’t found someone to hide with. Sehun _sucked_ at hiding. “Sehunnie, is that you?” His knight in shining armor! Luhan was here! “Luhan, it’s me!” They grabbed hands and giggled like schoolgirls before getting serious. “Where do we hide?” Sehun asked. “Uh, I was kind of hoping you had an idea.” “Let’s think about it.” Suddenly, Chen’s voice sounded in the distance. “FIVE...FOUR...THREE.” “Fuck!” Luhan hissed. “In the bushes, quick”, Sehun whispered as they darted into the see-through but better than nothing bushes. The bushes led deeper into the forest, but from here they could easily be caught.

Chen’s footsteps sounded as he jogged down the driveway. The idiot was of course screaming “where are you all? I’m gonna find you!”, making it very easy to tell if he was close to your hiding spot. Sehun and Luhan went ahead and went further back into the bushes, where they would now be hidden to someone walking by. They silently high-fived and then sat in as much silence as possible.

 

Unfortunately, their relief was ruined as they heard Chen walking very close to the bushes. His headlight flashed in their direction, and Sehun and Luhan gave each other a Look before power-walking backwards as inconspicuously as they could. Luckily Chen hadn’t noticed them yet, but they were not in a good position right now. They kept walking backwards until Sehun no longer saw bushes in front of them. Shit. Suddenly Luhan started tapping his shoulder and frantically pointing at something. They had turned their headlights off to hide better, but Sehun had been to Chanyeol’s house enough times to know that Luhan was pointing at the creek. Oh fuck no, the creek was too wide to jump over and Sehun did not want to get his fresh new Adidas ruined. But Luhan gave him a look that said “what other choice do we have?” and Sehun knew this was his fate.

As Luhan walked over to the edge of the creek, Sehun had an idea. They could just pull off their shoes and cross barefoot! Sehun quickly began unlacing his as Luhan simply slid his shoes off and attempted to push up his pajama pants. Chen’s light was getting closer and their time would soon run out. Sehun gave Luhan a thumbs up then they both hurried into the creek. It was painfully cold, and the rocks had such a weird, slimy texture, but they dealt with it and walked up to the other side. Their feet may be disgusting now, but they made it.

 

“Ugh, how far do these bushes go?” Oh no, they hadn’t thought of a plan on what to do after crossing the creek. Chen’s footsteps continued to approach and Sehun realized the only source of cover on this side was a singular tree. He grabbed Luhan’s hand and darted behind the tree before pulling him into a backhug. “Sehun, wha-” “Shhh”, Sehun replied, covering Luhan’s mouth with his hand. Right after, a light was shined in their direction. “A fucking creek?! I can’t believe I wasted all that time going through the bushes”, Chen yelled. His footsteps began to fade away, and Sehun and Luhan knew they had made it. Sehun was ecstatic- though that was mainly because he had just backhugged Luhan. He thanked the darkness for hiding his blush.

 

Chen was disappointed. Sure, he wasn’t a good seeker, but he wasn’t a bad one either. How had he not found someone yet?! As he moped around the house, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and froze. Was that someone’s light? Chen quickly turned off his own headlight and followed the source of the light. It was coming from the porch. Maybe it was a porchlight? Chen almost turned around, but then he figured he might as well investigate since he sure hadn’t accomplished anything yet. As he got closer, he couldn’t believe his luck. It was Kai- under a rocking chair, facing the wall. Chen didn’t even have to be sneaky, he just walked up and tapped Kai’s back. Kai, of course, screamed at the top of his lungs before yelling “Chen?! Shit!” and breaking out into a run. “I JUST TAGGED YOU DUMBASS, STOP RUNNING!” “I can’t believe”, Chen sighed. Luckily, after Kai processed Chen’s words he stopped and walked back to Chen. “Sorry, I forgot”, Kai replied. It was honestly impressive how badly Kai had done. “You’re on my team now, start finding people!” Chen yelled. 

 

It had now been what felt like Some Time, and Sehun and Luhan were getting bored. They had already stopped caring and had their lights on and were talking, but now they were just sick of standing still. “Let’s go somewhere fun”, Luhan whispered dramatically. “Where?” “I don’t know, let’s just keep walking and see what happens.” “Ok”, Sehun laughed. Luhan pulled out his flashlight, and they began their trek with only that as their light source.

 

After what felt like forever, they finally realized they were by the side of Chanyeol’s house. Except...there was a massive ravine in between the yard and them. They could practically taunt Chen from here. As they turned on their headlights to bask in their superior spot, they heard Chanyeol screaming. Was he out? Then they saw him running for his life, with Kai struggling behind, and realized he was most definitely not out. But where was he going? Oh shit, he was heading...towards them?! “Luhan, let’s get out of here!” Sehun hissed and they darted away.

“Wait, why did we run away from Chanyeol again?” “I don’t know, I just don’t trust that man in this game.” “Fair enough.” Sehun and Luhan had now walked all the way past their original spot and were once again joking around. They soon regretted this as they bumped into Chen himself. “Wait, does that count as tagging?” Luhan asked. “LUHAN RUN!!!” Sehun yelled. But Sehun was not a fast runner, so he was soon caught, and Luhan had already been tagged while he was pondering. “I did it!” Chen yelled with glee. “Does everyone in this game just leave their headlights on all the time?” he questioned. “Shit, we forgot to turn them off,'' Luhan pouted.

 

“I can’t believe we walked in a fucking creek all so we could be caught at the end of the driveway”, Sehun complained. “You crossed the creek?” Chen exclaimed. He then realized that Sehun and Luhan were both holding shoes in their hands. “Put your shoes back on, that’s fucking nasty.” “Oh true”, Sehun agreed, and he and Luhan both sat down to put their dirt and grass covered feet back in their pristine shoes. 

“I already tagged Kai, so unless he got anyone we’re still looking for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol.” “Oh, we saw Chanyeol” Sehun replied. “Yeah, he was running for his life towards us, that’s why we walked away. Maybe he’ll come over here!” Luhan smiled.

 

Sure enough, Chanyeol did come their way. Chanyeol may be fast, but Sehun stayed hidden and had Chen lure him out, with Luhan flanking Chanyeol. As soon as Chanyeol tried to sprint away, Sehun reached out his long ass arms and tripped Chanyeol, which counted as a tag. “OW! Fuck!” Chanyeol yelled. Damn, Chanyeol almost never cursed. He tried to get up and run, but Chen yelled “YOU WERE TAGGED” and he stopped. “That was my B Chanyeol”, Sehun apologized while standing up. “Ugh”, Chanyeol sighed while walking back. “Now my chest is covered in gravel, thanks Sehun.” “Wait, why the fuck were you shirtless?” It was a good question. “It helps me blend in” Chanyeol refuted. “If you say so”, Sehun said while rolling his eyes. “Anyways, is anyone else still hiding?” Chanyeol asked. “Just Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, unless Kai got them.”

“YO, KAI!” Chen yelled. “Haha, yo-kai watch”, Sehun said and snickered to himself. Luhan high-fived him, so he felt satisfied with his joke. “I’m gonna text him,'' Chen said. After a minute, it was discovered that Kai had not in fact found Baekhyun or Kyungsoo. “Ok, let’s all split up and find them!” Chen yelled, and they were off.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had now been sitting in the hedge for what felt like 30 minutes. After 15 minutes, Kyungsoo had relented and let Baekhyun turn on his flashlight because he was getting scared of the dark. Then Baekhyun discovered they were surrounded by a fuckton of centipedes and freaked out, while Kyungsoo cooed and tried to “befriend” them. “Oh, so you think the centipedes are cute, but not me?” Baekhyun whined. “The centipedes don’t talk to me, so yes.” “Kyungsoooo”, Baekhyun whined, pouting deeply. “Sorry Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo sighed and patted Baekhyun’s back. “Kyungsoo, I’m _cold”_ , Baekhyun complained. “What do you want me to do about it?”, Kyungsoo asked. “Kyungsoo, cuddle with me?”, Baekhyun asked cutely. “What, no, that’s weird, I-” Baekhyun deepened his pout even more and looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Ok, _fine_ ”, Kyungsoo sighed. Baekhyun cheered quietly before laying against Kyungsoo’s chest. “Kyungsoo, cover me with your arm.” “Alright”, Kyungsoo said, and he was now holding Baekhyun to him, sharing his warmth. “You’re my favorite, Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun whispered. “If you say so”, Kyungsoo replied.

 

After lots of aimless wandering and frustration, Chanyeol was ready to lose it. How could Baekhyun and Kyungsoo be so good at hiding? He knew Baekhyun- he sucked at manhunt! He was always talking and giving himself away! Kyungsoo wasn’t _that_ good either, what was going on? Filled with teenage angst, he decided to kick a nearby shrub out of spite. However, he heard a noise come from it. Were they hiding inside a fucking hedge? Chanyeol bent down and pushed aside the spiky leaves(which were seriously sharp, what the fuck) to see Kyungsoo with a flashlight on, holding a sleepy Baekhyun in his arms like a baby. Huh? “You can’t get in here Chanyeol, so don’t even try”, Kyungsoo said, sounding tired. Normally Chanyeol would just reach in his arm and tag Kyungsoo anyways, but for some reason he was feeling agitated. He would crawl in the bush and tag them himself.

 Chanyeol, to Kyungsoo’s horror, stuck his head through and put his hands on the ground. Was this 6ft tall fool about to try to crawl inside a tiny hedge? Baekhyun and Kyungsoo already filled up practically the whole thing. But Chanyeol was persistent, and he managed to shove his body into the small space, though he winded up sprawled on the half of Kyungsoo that wasn’t currently occupied. “You’re it now Kyungsoo.” Then he tapped Baekhyun. “And you. Now the game’s over!” “Woah, we were the last ones?” Kyungsoo asked. “Yeah, because no one looks inside a fucking hedge during manhunt”, Chanyeol scoffed. “Sounds like a personal problem”, Kyungsoo laughed. “Anyways, let’s get out of here. It will be a lot harder thanks to you”, Kyungsoo glared. “You told me I couldn’t do it”, Chanyeol replied childishly.

 Then they realized Baekhyun was still asleep. Kyungsoo poked his shoulder repeatedly, but he just mumbled “wha?” and buried his head back into Kyungsoo’s chest. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and poked Baekhyun’s side. He immediately shot up and then started whining. “What the fuck was that”, he complained. “Sorry Baek”, Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as he exclaimed “Chanyeol!” before narrowing his eyes and saying “wait, why are you here?” “To tag you. You’re out, you two were the last ones.” “Oh”, Baekhyun pouted. “Hey, we made it to the end though Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun smiled and high-fived him. “Let’s get out of here now”, Chanyeol said and grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist before trying to sit up. He did not succeed. “Shit, how do I get out of here?” “Told you you shouldn’t have came in”, Kyungsoo sighed.

 

After lots of difficulty and an unfortunate number of spiky leaves to the face, the trio made it out relatively unharmed. “CHEN!” Chanyeol yelled. “WE DID IT!” “AAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Chen screamed, and soon they heard footsteps coming in their direction. Everyone met back up and decided it was time to go inside, after congratulating Kyungsoo and Baekhyun for their hiding skills. Baekhyun crashed on the couch, and everyone else followed suit.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t we go ahead and get where we’re actually sleeping?”, Chen asked. “Oh, you’re right,'' Luhan said. Since Chanyeol’s couch wasn’t big enough for them all to comfortably sleep overnight,  they laid out blankets on the floor and used sleeping bags. Chanyeol brought back two giant blankets, and soon everyone was setting up their sleeping bags. Chanyeol of course had to share his with Baekhyun, zipping both of their sleeping bags together so that they would still have decent space(Chanyeol was 6 foot tall, after all). “This was a good night guys, love y’all”, Chanyeol said, and everyone agreed before dissolving into silence. The exhaustion of manhunt had them all conked out before any late night deep talks could occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe my longest chapter yet is abt a game of manhunt DFHFSH...also i recently had some real life Inspiration for a future plot in this so ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in 8ever, had band camp then started college so ive had No Time to write. this chapter is uhhhhh filler shenanigans im sorry buT i swear next update will have a real plot point. plus i have new real life events to draw on for inspiration so ;)

It was the Monday after homecoming and everybody was buzzing with energy. The band room was as lively as ever, with people standing in groups to share the latest tea. “Did you see Sehun and Baekhyun grinding on each other? Do you think they’re gay?” “Taemin really brought seven girls as his date?” “Taemin? Anime nerd Taemin?!” “Chanyeol has a _massive_ dick.” Anyone could be gossiped about when your main social circle was 50 other band nerds. Sehun loved how people still thought he was straight; was he gonna have to make out with Baekhyun next time for people to take the hint? Though he would far rather make out with Luhan. 

 

Speaking of Luhan, the man had just walked in, drenched, with Baekhyun at his side. “Oh my god, Luhan, was it raining?” “What do you think, dumbass?” Baekhyun scoffed. “Baekhyun, do you really have the right to call me a dumbass?” He stopped bickering with Baekhyun to coo over Luhan and offer to keep his soaking wet umbrella in his locker. Sehun was such a great friend! “Hey Sehun, can you put mine in there too?” Baekhyun asked. “You have your own locker, suck it up,'' he replied while rolling his eyes. Only Luhan could convince Sehun to help someone besides himself. 

  


The rest of the week passed by in a pretty fucking boring manner. Sure, Sehun loved talking to his friends in the mornings and afternoons, and band rehearsal was always interesting, but nothing special had happened. The highlight of his week was when Luhan brought in a delicious pie from culinary and let Sehun have a piece, which he ate with his hands because there were no forks. Even though three other students also had a piece, Sehun liked to think he was special when Luhan cheerfully accepted his request for some pie. Luhan was possessive of his creations! 

Sehun had also had lots of fun joking around with Minseok, who was now back at school after suffering from herpes type 1. “It was strep throat, you asshole!” “That’s what they all say.” Now it was time to be dumbasses at the football game once again.

  


In the last quarter of the game, Sehun had the most brilliant idea. They should get Taco Bell after the game! He of course asked Baekhyun, who agreed and asked Chanyeol, who agreed and asked Minseok. A Taco Bell adventure with Minseok sure would be exciting. Chen ended up joining the party, and Sehun was intrigued to see how this combination would get along. Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew Minseok fairly well, and so did he, but Chen’s only interactions with him had been Chen yelling “MINSEOK!” every time the poor man went to his water jug at practice. Minseok seemed to find it endearing somehow.

  
  
They ended up bonding together by all cramming into Chen’s car. To Sehun’s surprise, Minseok ended up joining Chen in the passenger seat while Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were sprawled in the backseat. Well, ok, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were _on top of each other_ while Sehun had to awkwardly sit at the end of the seat. What had Sehun ever done to deserve this? Baekhyun boldy tried to tickle Chanyeol which resulted in an intense tickle battle, and now the entire car was shaking. “People are going to think you’re fucking in the Taco Bell parking lot”, Sehun complained. “Nice”, Baekhyun and Chanyeol high-fived before continuing to weirdly ‘fight’. Sehun hoped that Minseok and Chen were enjoying themselves.

  
  


After an exhausting Saturday practice for band, Sehun and his friends decided that what better way to spend a Saturday night than volunteering at the elementary school? Because Sehun is a masochist, he’s in so many clubs that he needs 31 volunteering hours, so he might as well start now. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen and Luhan were just along for the ride. 

 

The thrilling activities of the night started off with selling concessions to elementary schoolers and their parents for movie night. Of course, kids followed no laws so Sehun had to intensely monitor the kids to make sure they didn’t snatch 5 Capri Suns from the box clearly labeled “take one”. Baekhyun almost had to chase down some kid that grabbed a handful of 20 fruit snacks and dipped. Luckily, Luhan noticed the kid while he was power-walking back from guiding kids to the right class duty. Elementary school movie nights were real shit.Soon enough, all the tickets were sold and it was time for the fun part- sitting in a classroom and silently(maybe) watching a shitty movie with elementary schoolers! Luhan’s mom was a teacher, so they all went in her classroom. It was going to be a simple night- until Sehun noticed that there were three yoga balls in the room. Of course, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo sat on them and made many jokes about “bouncing on balls”(well, Sehun and Baekhyun did, Kyungsoo just scoffed while smiling). 

 

As Sehun and Baekhyun kept making stupid jokes and high-fiving each other, Sehun got a little too bouncy. He was just bouncing along, then the next thing he knew he was on the ground, all of his friends were laughing at him but also kind of concerned, and his ass hurt like hell. Sehun regretted many of his life choices at that moment.

 

He did not regret his choices when Luhan drew Sehun into him and started stroking his hair while asking if he was okay.

  
  


After that fiasco, Kyungsoo took everyone out into the hallway. It was for “snack duty” anyways. There was just a table of snacks, unguarded, right in the middle of the halls and someone had to protect it. Of course that meant it was time for them to all act like fools. Luhan tried his best to jump and touch the ceiling(he failed), but Sehun was more than happy to lift him up and help him achieve his goal. Baekhyun had the brilliant idea of writing “KYUNGSOO” on his arm with a smelly marker, and Sehun followed suit. “Kyungsoo branded me”, Baekhyun giggled. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes while replying “don’t say that.” 

 

Of course, the night wasn’t complete without Luhan starting his zodiac bullshit. Sehun thought it was kinda cool but even he could admit it was a bit dumb. Luhan however, was convinced. It all started when Luhan wanted to draw on his arm after being inspired by Baekhyun. Luhan was  struggling with what color marker to use, because “I’m such a Libra, I’m so indecisive.” Chen said that zodiacs are “fucking bullshit” and they soon got into a heated debate. “You’re just being argumentative because you’re an Aries.” “What the fuck does that even mean? Being born in May does not affect my personality!” Baekhyun then joined in and took Luhan’s side. “I mean, I’m a Virgo and my personality matches that.” “Because you’re a virgin?” “Hey, that’s not what being a Virgo means! Aries are so rude.” Chen looked like he was going to pop a vein.

“Kyungsoo, do you believe in this bullshit?” “Well, it is entertaining.” “Kyungsoo”, Chen whined. “SEHUN! What about you?” But Chen was not about to get the allyship he was desperately hoping for. Sehun made eye contact with Kyungsoo, and began Operation Piss Off Chen. “I don’t see why you’re trying to deny this Chen. Zodiacs are so telling of one’s personality. I’m a Pisces, and I’m baby.” “You’re not baby because you’re a Pisces. You’re just baby.” “Prove it.” 

Chen could not prove it, so he said “whatever, I’m getting a snack” and then stormed off towards The Table. Chen would regret that choice when the classroom doors opened for second snack time, and fifty elementary schoolers with an untapped primal rage darted towards The Table. 

They were ruthless as they snatched Little Debbies and Capri Suns right before Chen’s eyes, and he was soon left with a depressingly empty snack table. Only Welch’s fruit snacks and water bottles remained. “Your horoscope called for a disappointment today, this must be it”, Baekhyun yelled from the other end of the hallway. “Shut up”, Chen replied while ripping open a fruit snacks packet.


End file.
